Young Justice, Warped
by Auri the Awesome
Summary: Jerralin was just your usual vigilante until she was confronted by the Boy Wonder. Soon, her antics were thrown in a loop, as the Justice League and their "brats" tried to get to know her, and recruit Jerra. She doesn't take it well. But just maybe, the time-warper will get used to a team. Robin/oc
1. Enter the Tempus

Gotham City, Tuesday, Jan 8th, 23:00.

She was running. Her golden curls flashed every few panting dashes when she ran under the orange street lights. Daring to look back every few steps, the girl gasped as more figures approached.

She shouldn't have, way over her head, someone, God, what an idiot for trying...

She made a turn.

And got herself cornered.

"This way!"

She heard shouts, and feet, getting closer. She was running out of time. Thankfully, Time was something she could handle.

"There!" Figures slid to a halt in the alley opening, cutting her off from the street. She'd been on many, **many** missions over the past few years, but even Jerra was in for it when she fell into the cult session. Now, the entire group was after her, and probably were waiting for her to attempt to get around them.

"You've got nowhere to run, kid," the leader, clad in an odd outfit and holding a very long dagger sneered.

"Try me," she grinned, bobbing on her feet. She looked around, tangled curls smacking her cheeks with dirt and sweat. She'd been running for a very long time.

Time.

There it was again. Could she do anything without that being the key player?

No.

She supposed not.

Jerra sighed.

"Get her, she can be the first one tonight." Many goons charged.

Jerralin breathed in, then out. Her pale eyes closed.

The world got quiet.

Upon opening her eyes, she found men, stuck in mid-lunge, mouths open in yells that were no longer sounding. The only thing that changed were their eyes. They look confused.

Jerra smiled. "Time's up."

Se sprinted through the mass, unarming and pinning them to the walls and lights with their own belts, robes, sashes. Anything.

She grinned after a few minutes, when her work was done.

Technically, after a few seconds. Jerra wasn't a speedster like those guys in Central City. She was a Time Warper. Which meant she could slow down time as much as she wanted.

She snapped her fingers.

The world went fast again.

"Hello." She said happily to the priest-leader-whatever. "You're going to jail." Cop cars sounded in the distance. Jerra looked up, curls yet again bouncing with the motion.

She flicked them behind her ears. "Bye." She dashed down the street, in the opposite direction of the coppers.

A young man and his mentor watched from the rooftop above.

"Well, that wasn't the most graceful escape I've seen, but-"

"Robin, you broke the board she was standing on with a birdarang," Batman hissed. "Be more careful next time." He looked in the direction of the girl. "I do believe we've found the one behind the random tie-ups."

"No kidding, and what a boring costume. Really? Black catsuit? Could've been more original."

Batman glared. "Sorry, Bats."

"Follow her," Batman ordered.

The Boy Wonder nodded. After all, this girl had been stealing the limelight-or, rather, darkness from them since she showed up. He wanted to know who was taking down his prizes.

Twenty minutes later, Jerra had to stop running.

She curled up in an alleyway, and held her aching lungs. She was going to pass out. How far away from home was she...?

"Who are you?"

Jerra jumped to her feet. "What?"

"And why don't you use a mask? It bothers me. Everyone can tell who you are."

"Then why'd you just ask, Bird Brain?" Jerra spat at the spandex-clad boy. "You're Robin, aren't you?"

"You haven't answered my question," he said. They glared, nose to, well, chest. Sadly, Jerra was not as tall as the older boy.

"It's none of your business!" She yelled back.

"It is too my business!" He began pacing in front of her. "You've been interrupting all my well thought-out plans by barging into situations and taking matters into your own hands."

"Is that a **bad** thing? I can get the problem fixed, can't I?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Who. Are. You?"

She gave him a really irritated look, which bothered him even further.

"You don't recognize me? I recognized you right away. Try using a fake voice instead, like Batman. Might give you a fighting chance at staying secret."

"Who are you?" Robin reached out to grab her arm.

Suddenly, the girls eyes widened. She stepped back quickly, and as he lunged for her, her eyes snapped shut.

Robin's world stopped.

Five seconds later, or was it just one?, he landed on his feet gracefully and grabbed empty air.

He whirled behind him, and raced out of the alley.

Looking down the street, he saw a figure flickering.

One second, she was sprinting like any normal human being, if not a little faster than average.

But, at random, she disappeared from his vision, and reappeared father down the street.

Teleportation?

He ran after her. "Wait up!"

Jerra wasn't prepared for this.

Not now, not now, God, he's going to recognize me, I shouldn't have smarted off, now he'll be looking for me-

"Wait up!"

She turned mid-beam to see the boy racing after her. She couldn't handle **another** chase. She stopped running. She looked at his freeze-frame form.

She caught him mid-run, so he was off the ground completely. His cape was defying gravity as well, straight out behind him though there was no wind or movement.

He wasn't scowling like before.

He looked a bit...desperate.

She walked back to him. Walking in circles, she contemplated her next motions.

"I bet you're after me because Batman's tired of me ruining the fun, huh?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't hear her words.

She spoke too fast, in his time. In fact, in his time, he was still sprinting, and nothing had happened.

She noticed him get an inch lower in his jump, and his eyes were slowly turning to her. "Clever birdie, aren't we?" She let go of the time flow. Robin ran straight into her.

"Ack! **Dude!**" She spluttered, landing in a heap. "Watch it!"

"How? Why? Who-?"

"Will you stop asking stupid questions?" Jerra snapped.

"Will you tell me why you feel the need to get into trouble?"

"I have a knack for it, don't ya think?" Robin growled. Jerra scurried to her feet. "Anywho, My name's Time."

"Time?" Robin asked, unimpressed.

"Sure."

"You just made that up."

"Duh," she rolled her eyes.

"Do you even have a hero name?" He asked, crossing his arms.

She grinned. "Call me Tempus."

"Tempest?"

"Tempus!" She called over her shoulder, running. She needed to work on buying an escape care. Or escape bicycle. "Tempus! Time!"

She was gone.

Jerra examined the bruises in her mirror, gingerly prodding them. The alarm clock chimed somewhere in her room. She yanked off the suit, which was getting old, and tight, and useless, and grabbed her prep school uniform. She pulled her hair back, and put a headband on, and found the spray that would turn it brunette, or at least, dull the golden locks. No sense in not taking any precautions now that Grayson knew her identity.

Or, had a chance of figuring it out. He was clever.

And she as his biology partner.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she spat, clawing at the door knob. Treading on the soft carpet, she knew he'd recognize her if she was spotted. She ought to wear a mask next time. Now she'd been caught. And she was _walking right to him_, to school.

"Doomed," she moaned. "I'm doomed."


	2. Cocoa and Forced Friend-Making

Jerra survived school without once running into the Boy Wonder. Or any of his friends. It was a nice change. She herself didn't keep friends (the closer they are the easier the secrets come out), so she got to spend her day in thought. Rather, trying to keep a straight thought.

That night, Jerra became Tempus again. Except she took a little advice to heart. It wouldn't stop bullets, but it'd protect her identity. She slipped on the black mask and crawled out the window.

"There she is again," Robin pointed. "See?"

"Yes," Miss Martian peered over the edge of the building. "What did you say she was called?"

"Tempus."

Artemis notched an arrow. "Well, if she's as much trouble as we all think she is, why don't you catch her, and take her to Mount Justice for questioning?"

"We need to see where she's going," Kaldur reminded them via mental link.

"Right, want me to grab her, then, since she's faster than the rest of you?" Kid Flash asked.

They all mentally scowled at him.

Artemis scoffed. "What part of 'follow her' did you-"

"Sorry."

"She's on the move."

They all ducked down and stared.

The little girl, clad in all black except her head, which was a glowing gold color, glided through the empty streets. A ruckus came from an alleyway. She darted down it.

Ten seconds later, she was holding someone's hand, dragging him away. She pushed the scared man in a direction and he ran. She wiped her palms on her pants, and looked around.

Another noise.

She dashed again.

"We're going to do a lot of running tonight, aren't we?" Artemis asked wryly.

"Don't complain," Robin growled. "We have to catch her."

They all wondered about the Boy Wonder. He led the way.

Two hours later, the team (minus the speedster) was out of breath from all the running.

The girl, **Tempus**, had taken out three gangs (ENTIRE GANGS), ten muggings, an armed robbery, and a few other unpleasant things.

And she was still just bouncing around.

"This is ridiculous," Artemis said. "We need to confront her."

"Agreed." Superboy chimed.

"Wally," Kaldur sighed. "This is your cue."

Artemis notched an arrow. "Might as well gas her since she gets away so well."

They didn't stop her.

Suddenly, the girl saw the arrow and flash of boy.

She closed her eyes.

Jerra shrieked in the stillness.

They were **firing** at her. Why would the good guys **fire** at her?

She ran over to Kid Flash, and tied his feet together. Sadly, the total freeze wore off. He came towards her at a walking speed.

"Of course, the speedster is quick, even in my time." She growled and dodged his grasp.

"What...are...you?" KF demanded.

Jerra screamed as her hands found her forearms and pushed her into the ground. "You **can't** be faster than me!" She kicked him off. They began circling.

"I can run one and a half thousand miles per hour," he grinned. "We'll see."

Jerra lunged at him, thinking she would at least tie him up before she made a run for it.

She stole a glance at his friends, who were watching the blur in confusion. Robin pulled out a device (or started to) and held it up. A camera. A fast-motion camera, like what they film bullet's flights with. He'd see them in action if he replayed it later.

"Smile," Jerra said cheerfully. "We're on tape." She punched him in the jaw.

Poor kid Flash didn't see her speed and strength coming. He flew a good five feet back and sprawled. She pulled her powers from time bending. The warp cut.

An arrow exploded.

Jerra stumbled back. "Just leave me alone!" She yelled loud enough for the ones on the roof to hear. She froze time again and ran past the smoke.

She was crying now.

They **attacked me...**

She didn't want anything to do with any of them.

She ran towards the type of trouble she could fix.

The Justice League and their protégees watch the video intently.

The girl stumbled a bit after pausing time. Tempus rose to a fighting stance, taking everything in. She scowled at the camera. Wally tackled her, bringing her to the ground. Her lips moved, but there was no sound.

"She said, 'you can't be faster than me.'" Wally commented. Robin glared at the boy. Wally looked back at the screen. She threw a fast punch, but the time warp stopped.

"She must only be able to focus on one thing at once, time warp or super strength," Robin decided.

"Actually," Wally said, shyly. "I think we scared her. She wasn't really in it. She wanted to get away, and she stopped thinking. I could tell."

"Well, one thing's clear, she's got a bunch of hidden super powers, starting with time bending, and stopping all together, and super strength."

"I just said, she doesn't have super strength." Wally blushed. "At least, she didn't use it on me."

"Then how'd she send you flying so far back?" Robin demanded.

"Physics? She had great timing, my balance was off, and I was in the air. I just flew with the blow." The two arguing friends suddenly remembered they had an audience. "Anyway," Wally coughed.

"We need to find her, and interrogate her," Wonder Woman agreed. "But I do not think violence is the answer. Instead of ambushing her, why don't you try...talking?"

"Oh." The entire team seemed to blush.

"We didn't think of that at the time."

"We know this girl has caused a great deal of trouble for you, you especially, Robin, but you must keep your wits. She's a variable. We do not know her capabilities."

"Why don't we send someone to talk over tea, then?" Wally suggested. "Prim and proper. Who of us could pull **that** off?"

That is how Robin ended up with a scowl and two mugs of hot chocolate, straight from Alfred.

He waited patiently for the girl to come. Finally, he saw her slink in the shadows.

"Tempus!" He called.

She jumped, and disappeared.

"Tempus, please, I just want to talk." He looked around. "Please, don't leave. I brought hot chocolate as truce." He looked around. "Am I talking to the air?"

The girl appeared, leaning on the concrete across the rooftop from him. "Why, is it directed at the air?" He turned to her.

"Tempus, would you please talk with me?"

She scowled behind the mask. "Why? Your game of Capture and Kidnap not work out?"

He sighed. "I'm supposed to be pleasant, but it'd help if you tried to be as well."

She scoffed. "Oh, I'm **sorry**. I just thought, you know, since you and your friends **attacked** me, we wouldn't be this nice."

He would've pinched the bridge of his nose if both hands weren't full. "Have some cocoa." He offered, holding out the cup. She scowled at it. "I promise it's not poisoned, or drugged, and I swear I'd give you mine if I hadn't already drunk out of it."

She took a hesitant step forward. It didn't look like she was going to take any more.

Robin sighed. He removed the space between them in a few strides. When he held out the cup, she tumbled back. He tried another route. Putting the cup down, he took a few steps back.

She came forward and picked it up gingerly.

"It'd be easier to talk if you didn't act like a cornered animal."

"Hate to break it to you, Spandex," she said sarcastically, looking at him, but holding the cup in both hands up to her face. "But I **am** a cornered animal at the moment."

He gave her a look. She returned it with a scoff.

"I see you took my advice," Robin changed the subject, gesturing to his mask.

"Yeah, I hate it," She admitted, pulling it off. "Can't see anything."

"What powers do you have?" Robin asked. "And why did you choose now to start using them-Wait. Do I know you?"

"Nope." She said. "Not at all. Never seen you before, except, yesterday, and the week before that."

"Uh huh," he tilted his head. "What school do you go to?"

"I'm offended!" She said, still holding the cup to her chest. "Who says I'm still **in** school?"

"You're in school," Robin decided blankly. "Which one? Gotham prep, right? You seem smart."

"And you seem like a pompous prat, so of course you'd go there!" She grinned at his expression. "Oh, lemme guess. You're a...ninth grader?"

"Why you little-" Tempus stumbled back, almost falling off the roof. Robin reached out and grabbed her wrist, though, and pulled her back.

"How'd you know that?" He growled.

"Lucky guess?"

"Who are you?"

"Let go of me!"

"Who. Are. You?"

"Who are **you**?"

"Like you don't already know!"

At that, Tempus grinned widely. "Actually, yes, I do already know. But still. Lemme go!" She kicked his shin. He looked at her, unimpressed. Setting down his cup, he grabbed her other wrist.

"This is me, asking for the final time, who the heck are you?"

"Tempus. Time. I already answered this, ages ago." She looked at him with her bright blue-green eyes. "You know, I feel like I've asked this before, but would you **let me go**?"

"Stop playing games already!" He tightened his grasp on her wrists. She tried to step back again, but remembered there was a short wall between her and open air.

"I'm trying to cooperate here, Dick, but really, if you don't let go I'm going to scream and run away." He gave her a daring look. She took an exaggerated inhale. His hands clamped her mouth shut, one on her lips, and the other on the back of her head to keep her in place.

"You are extremely annoying," he noted.

She bit his hand.

It wasn't very effective, with the gloves he was wearing.

He rolled his eyes.

And let go.

She shoved him away and un-cornered herself.

Huffing, she scowled. "Even without my mask, you can't recognize me? Now I'm really offended, Grayson."

His eyes widened behind the mask. "Wait." She crossed her arms.

"You're in my biology class!" He gasped.

She growled. "I'm your biology **partner**, you idiot! You can't even remember me! Oh, what a pompous-"

"Jerra!" he yelled.

She stifled a shriek and slammed her hands over his mouth. "You. **Moron**!" She yelled. "You're probably taping this entire thing, and now everyone knows who I am!" She scowled, pushing him away, before running to the other side of the roof, ready to jump off.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm.

"Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgeto ffgetoffGETOFF!" She screamed, punching at him.

"You forgot your mask," he grinned, holding it up.

She scowled, mixed eyes drilling holes through his head. Dick was glad she didn't have heat vision. "Thank you, jerk, now give it back." She reached for it.

"Na uh uh," he clicked. He held it out of her reach, holding her back. She growled and in a flurry, ripped his mask off.

"Eye for an eye," she said. His eyes were wide. And blue. She hummed. "You look like a deer in headlights."

"You look like something out of a fairytale," he growled. "Goldie locks and the three missions gone wrong."

She growled and punched him. Dick noted that Wally was wrong.

Jerra most **definitely** had super strength.

She tackled him to the ground and punched him in the stomach. Again, his suit prevented most bruising, but he was going to feel something tomorrow.

"I hate you!" She yelled.

"Well, you're not exactly my friend, OUCH!, either," he grumbled. Shielding his head with his arms and trying to grab her flailing limbs. Jerra jumped off and made another break for the edge. "Will you stop running away!" He yelled, exasperated.

"Will you stop forcing me to run?" She demanded, turning on him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"And you can-! Wait, what?"

"I said, I'm sorry." She looked at him, baffled. Her hair mixed with her expression reminded him of a ruffled bird. He smiled, just a bit. "Sorry," he whispered in her ear, stealing his mask and pushing hers in her hand. She blinked and stepped back. Robin dissolved into the shadows.

"Wait! Where'd you...how'd you just do that?" She turned in a full circle. His laugh echoed around her, making her jump.

"See you tomorrow night, then?" He asked.

"What? Robin!" He was gone. Jerra looked over at the other wall, where her cup lay, still steaming in the darkness.

She walked over and took a sip.

"Hm," she hummed. She twirled her mask in her hands and jumped down the fire escape.

**Hey! Thanks for all the lovely faves! Comments most appreciated! **


	3. Interaction

Jerra kicked the person hard in the stomach-maybe a little harder than necessary.

He deserved it, of course. Setting the bag of money and stolen product down, she handcuffed the robber to a lamp. "Don't move," she grinned, climbing to the roof as the cop cars came, and ran along the tops until she was a good distance away. She sighed, a bit out of breath.

"Hello," a voice said from behind her.

"Are we limited to only meeting on rooftops?" She asked, shaking her head.

"It's a good place to meet," he defended. "Who else would be up here?"

She shrugged. "What is it now?" She asked.

"You didn't answer all my questions yesterday." Robin smiled a bit, walking towards her. She fought the urge to run to the other side of the roof. "I'm just trying to get to know you, Jerra." He smiled. She stopped fighting the urge, and darted over, putting several yards between them.

"Because they're too much crime for two people," she replied breathlessly.

"There aren't just two people," Robin remarked. "There are two people and hundreds of police, and many firemen, and all sorts of government officials."

"It's not enough, okay?" She snapped back. "Obviously, I'm of some use to these people."

"I'm not saying you aren't," Robin said carefully.

"Why are you all wasting your time trying to figure me out? Go help someone, Robin." She looked at him imploringly. She had really pretty eyes...

Robin shook his head. "Who says they sent me?"

"You just said I didn't answer all your questions from yesterday!"

He looked away. "Who says the questions are what they want?" He looked at her. "I could be doing this all for myself." Jerra blushed.

"Stop it," she snapped, unsure. "Whatever game you're playing-"

"Look who's talking about games now." Robin gave her his signature wry grin.

"Stop it!"

His grin slipped away. "Jerra, I just want to get to know you."

"Oh, yeah? Then why'd you ask about my hero life?" She glared at him, shifting her feet back.

"Jerra-"

"Stop saying my name!" She stumbled back when he took a step forward.

"Stop acting like I'm about to hit you, Jerra! I just want to get closer to you," he sighed. "God, you're so difficult." He looked at her and let his shoulders sag. "Jerra, do I really have to apologize for nothing? I hope this isn't the basis of our relationship, me always apologizing and you always running away."

"Who was the one who ran away last night, hm? And there is no relationship!" She scowled and waved her hand at the space between them. "Let me get back to work. Please."

He sighed, looking at her. "Fine. Why don't we go fight crime for a little while, okay? Maybe then you'll trust me a bit."

"Likely," she muttered, walking towards the fire escape ladder. She was almost upon it when he came up behind her and said nonchalantly, "Oh, look, trouble. Across the street. Let's get there by tomorrow, shall we?" He grabbed her by the waist and shot a grappling hook.

Jerra stifled a gasp. "Don't you **dare**, Grayson-"

"Hold on tight and don't scream, time warper," he whispered, jumping off the building. She did as told, cursing him to quite a few unmentionable places in her head.

Slipping on the ground, Jerra ran into the mugger from the side, hitting him in the head with a spinning sidekick.

He sprawled, dropping his weapon. Robin walked behind her and smoothly punched the other criminal in the face, sending him down.

"Why don't you go home, Ma'am," Robin said, gesturing to the entrance of the alleyway. The woman nodded and scurried out, hailing a cab and diving in.

"Well, that was fun. Do you trust me yet?" Robin asked, smiling sweetly.

"I. Am. Going. To. **Strangle.** You." Jerra growled, looking like she meant it.

"Why?"

"You picked me up and **threw me off a freaking building.**"

"There was no harm done, you were always safe, I wouldn't drop you-"

"Just shut it, Dick. Please?" He remained silent.

A gun fired in the distance. They shared a look. Tempus took off running. Robin followed with a sigh.

_Megan and Artemis didn't act like that_, he thought. _Well, usually_.

A gang fight.

Perfect amount of crooks, druggies, and other assorted bad guys.

"I take right, you take left?" Robin murmured. Jerra nodded, noticing Rob pull escrima sticks off his back.

"Cheater," she grinned. "Go." The Boy Wonder took out three before anyone noticed his presence. She took out half of them before a second had gone by. She looked back to see Richard whap someone in slowmo with his right enscrima stick. She unpaused time when he only had one person left.

"Nice going, sidekick," she smiled slightly.

**"**Yeah, I'm the sidekick here." Robin gave her a quick grin. "C'mon, Temp. Let's go kick butt."

They ran off.

Two hours and what seemed like a million criminals later, Robin and Tempus were-yet again - on a rooftop.

Robin, out of sheer stupidity, boldness, need to prove himself, or need to make Tempus scowl, had walked into a 24 hour Starbucks (full uniform, grinning, nearly giving the employees and customers a heart attack), and ordered two hot chocolates.

Jerralin tried to keep a straight face, but when he handed her the grande cup, she broke out laughing. She plopped onto the edge or the five story building and let her feet dangle, undoing her mask and sighing, "I _really _hate this thing."

He grinned triumphantly and sat down next to her on the brick row in the center of the roof. Robin grinned, taking off his own mask. "Yeah. But it gets the job done."

She looked at him, twisting the piece of sticky kevlar in his hands.

"So, why isn't Batman with you?" She asked. "Aren't you a team?"

"He's on a mission in Star City," Robin replied. He looked up at her. "Besides, I told him I was going to hang out with my newfound vigilante."

Jerra blushed. "I'm not a vigilante-well. Okay." Robin laughed and reached out for her. She subconsciously moved away.

His smile faded. "I'm not here to hurt you, Jerra."

She looked away. "It's a habit."

Dick pulled off his gloves, dropping them next to his mask. He reached out and stroked Jerra's cheek with the back of his hand. Jerra turned to him, a bit wide eyed. "Jerra, nothing's going to hurt you, okay?" Richard said, quiet in tone.

She nodded.

He leaned in slowly, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He pulled away after a moment, but Robin still had his hand on her cheek.

Jerra opened her eyes and panicked.

She closed her eyes again. She vanished from Robin's sight.

"Jerra?" He called softly, sitting on the cold brick all by himself. He sighed, picking up his gloves. They were getting tight, he'd have to get Alfred to order him some new ones. "Come back, stopwatch."

He stood, putting his mask on. He paused for a moment when he noticed her drink sitting next to him. "Jerra, I hope one of your powers is invisibility, because I'm going to talk to the air for a while." He sighed. "Well, I just wanted to say, that you were a great fighter, actually, even when you didn't use your powers." He turned in a full circle, cape billowing in the wind. "I hope to fight you some day," he grinned. "Only for practicing purposes. And I really hope to see you tomorrow. Okay?" He looked around, then scoffed, hitting himself in the head. "I'm being an idiot," He muttered. "She's gone."

Jerra appeared behind him. She tapped his shoulder. He whirled, a bit surprised. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, actually. If you're taking AP biology."

"Thank Batman I didn't drop that class," he murmured, kissing her again. She didn't run away. In fact, Jerra threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back, with great force and passion behind it. Robin released her, putting his mask back on. He realized something. "You tried to get away without your mask again. God, we're going to have to glue it to you."

Jerra laughed, which made him grin, holding her waist loosely and resting their foreheads together. "I have to go," Jerra admitted. "It's past my crime-fighting curfew."

Dick cackled. "Please tell me you're joking about curfew."

"I'm not."

"Alright then, stopwatch. Better get going."

She smiled, picking up her hot chocolate.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"See you tomorrow," she nodded, taking a sip of her cup and walking away.

"Can I escort you home?" Robin asked, not wanting her to leave.

"You wish," she said, not turning around. He grinned, and knew she was grinning, too. She twirled her mask. "Goodnight."

Jerra disappeared.


	4. The Bird and the Stopwatch

**Hey guys! Another chapter, since the last one got so many faves so soon! More follows, faves, and reviews, the more I write in my free time. Just to let you know. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Jerralin had a great family. She was clever. She was short, but that didn't bother her. She found herself rather pretty, even though most people didn't notice. And she had superpowers. Well, a few, anyway.

Jerra's powers were caused by a mix of heroic heritage (meta genes), training unknowingly her entire life, good moral standards, and a few chemistry experiments gone wrong.

The time warping was most likely in her all along. She couldn't explain it. Even after a series of private tests were conducted, she was left with the answer "it must just be you."

So, genetic glitch somewhere. It was triggered when she started volunteering at Star Labs. Her dad was low on the food chain, and not told any of the secrets, but could at least get his clever, interested girl a position.

She carried around vials and sorted them, putting them on shelves. It was rather boring. One day, however, she dropped a handful. They shattered on the concrete floor and splattered her in different colored liquids.

* * *

Jerra screamed at the top of her lungs as the serums combined with her skin, seeping through her pants and shoes.

She stumbled out of the steaming puddle.

Her vision got blurry.

She tried to blink it away as a few scientist-like figures ran through the door.

Upon opening her eyes, she found the paralyzed, staring at the spot she had been in.

That was the first time she had **stopped** time.

* * *

She had been thirteen.

The next power she found was her ability to morph her ATP molecules into solid matter. She nearly died the first time. At age fourteen, Jerra was walking home from the library when a group of teenage gang members jumped her. Throwing her down an alley, she yelled at them not to come any closer.

When they did, she through her hands in front of her to shield herself. Gold light seeped out of her arms like she was covered in water, and it splashed at them. It burned through their skin on contact. They ran away. She was left unable to get up from lack of energy. Her heart almost failed.

She stopped using that power.

In all, Jerra was quite normal. Or, as normal as Artemis or Robin. She didn't always use her powers. She wasn't unbelievably strong or ultra fast; she just trained a lot. She used the hero life to make up for her days as being the runt of her high school classes, where she wasn't allowed to use her training. Well, every now and again she'd pause time to help a good kid when they scattered their books, grabbing the papers and making a neat pile for them.

Jerralin was normal.

Ish.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here," Robin grinned, round house kicking a goon.

"Been a while," she replied, out of breath. Her mask was gone. Again. Robin wanted to rip his off and stick it on her, but he knew protocol. He'd get Alfred to find some decent masks for the girl.

"I see you brought friends," Jerra huffed, punching a guy down, breaking a few of the unstable boards they were standing on.

"You don't sound too mad," Robin said wryly.

"Get back to work," she scoffed.

After the team and girl had finished their works and started cleaning their mess, Robin introduced her to the team.

"Guys, this is Tempus. Temp, meet Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Kid Flash."

Tempus grinned, not coming within five feet of anyone but the Boy Wonder.

"Hiya."

A bomb went off behind them-not big, just big enough to block the door. Jerra spun to see what was wrong. The building was on fire. Miss Martian stopped flying. "What's wrong?" Jerra demanded, picking the girl up and holding her over her shoulder even though the girl's feet were dragging the ground, not helping.

"Heat." Artemis said. "Martians and Atlantians don't handle heat very well." Kaldur looked sick.

"Oh, jeez." Tempus looked around."We can't pull ourselves up. Boards too weak. I recommend going through the wall, since it's relatively breakable and not on fire." They nodded, and Robin propped up Kaldur. Wally tried to take Miss Martian from Jerra, but she scowled. "I got her. You make sure Artemis and Superboy get out quick enough. As soon as it's blown, the building will collapse."

Wally nodded and sped to his friends, ushering them quicker. "Robin, would you do the honors?" Tempus asked, telling him to grab something from his belt.

"Be ready," Kaldur called. Robin threw an explosive. They ran for the opening. Seconds later, the building had collapsed, and the young heroes were in a heap on the concrete.

"Everyone okay?" Superboy coughed.

"Yep," Artemis said, pulling herself out of the dust.

"'M fine," Robin said, looking around at the damage.

"I am all right," Megan replied, sitting up.

"Kid Flash?" Kaldur called.

They looked around.

"Where's Kid Flash?" Megan demanded.

Robin's eyes widened behind the mask. "Where's Tempus?"

* * *

The roof had caved in, but the walls were still oddly intact.

Wally and Jerra huddled together under some debris. Coughing, Wally tried to move it.

It didn't budge too much. "Tempus," he hacked. "Tempus, wake up."

The girl moaned. "Why'd you push us to the side? Front would've been better," she groaned, sitting up.

"Sorry." He blushed. "Didn't think it through."

"No kidding. How deep are we?"

"Not deep at all. A few ceiling rafters, a board or two, and we're home free."

"Is the place still on fire?" Tempus asked.

"Possibly."

"Then we're not home free." They began attempting to stand up, pushing the beams with their backs.

"Why is this so heavy?" Wally demanded. Between the two of them, it was barely shifting.

"It had to support the entire structure," Jerra replied. "Of course the main beam would land on us."

They gave up after a minute. "Can't your friends track us somehow?" Jerra asked.

"Right!" He began concentrating.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Mental linkup."

"...That's not normal."

"Martians?"

"Oh." Tempus looked away. There was an orange hue a ways away. "Hurry up with that, will you? I think the beam's caught fire."

Wally concentrated harder.

After a moment of waiting, Jerra screamed, "Help! Over here!"

"Guys!" Wally yelled. "A little assistance!"

Soon, beams were shifting. Superboy appeared. "Found them!"

The trio sprinted away from the fire. Conner jumped out. Wally was about to speedster-it-up when he saw Jerra not running fast at all. "Don't you have powers?" He asked. She nodded, coughing. "Well, now's the time!" She stumbled after him, smoke getting in her eyes. She really missed that mask now. Wally rolled his eyes, ran back to her, scooped her up princess style, and bolted. Seconds later they were outside, and he set her down. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"Nice suit." Robin remarked, walking over to them. "Should I say, nice soot."

"Ha ha." Jerra ruffled her hair, trying to get the ash out. "That was pleasant." She brushed off her suit a bit. "Well, nice working with you. I'm going home now." She started to walk away.

"What, no running?" Robin called.

Jerra looked back and grinned. "And waste my energy? No thanks." She waved and continued walking quickly. They didn't follow.

"She's an odd one," Megan noted.

"No kidding." Artemis agreed. "I kinda like her."

"She didn't use her powers at all," Robin scowled. "Why not?"

"Maybe she's not as strong as you think, Rob." Wally interjected. "She definitely wasn't too strong when we were stuck. Maybe she's…normal, besides the whole I-can-stop-time-mwah-ha-ha thing."

The team rolled their eyes. "At least now she's an ally, or close to one," Kaldur sighed. "Maybe we can understand her better later."

* * *

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the views (so many! Jeepers!) and reveiws (WNF, you are so supportive, as always, thank you.) I appreciate all the faves, too. Oh, here's a link to give you a better picture of Jerra: image/40150447575 Kind of captures the personality. Check out my dA, where there is lots of fanart to come! **

**-Auri**


	5. Betrayal, Kidnapping, and a Nightingale

Jerra looked like a cornered animal again. Why did she refuse to act **normal**?

Robin had convinced her to come to The Hall of Justice with him, and things had gotten out of hand. Such as: the Justice League trying to ask her questions, her lack of cooperation, and the locked, white room she was now standing in, with Robin looking through the one-way mirror.

"She's gonna kill me," he muttered.

"Probably," Wally nodded. Batman and Wonder Woman scowled at them. "What? We've got her locked up. She's not going to be happy."

"Let me out!" She called, banding on the door. "I swear to God if this isn't kidnapping, I don't know what is—"

"That's enough," Wonder woman said on the comm. to her room. "We're sorry to do this to you, but you did leave us with no humane option."

"Is this even legal?!" The girl shrieked, still trying to break the door.

"Why is she acting like that?" Robin wondered. Jerra was now screaming her head off, slamming her body into the door with a large amount of force. He cringed. That was going to bruise.

"I think she might be claustrophobic." Batman said in a growl. "Robin? Go in there and calm her down."

Robin really didn't want to put his life at risk like that, but glancing at the panicking girl, he knew he had no choice. He'd use the other door, though.

She was nowhere _near_ happy to see him. "Tempus?" He asked, closing the door silently. She whirled on him, pressing herself to the other door.

"Stay right where you are!" She ordered. "Don't you dare come any closer, or I might just kill you."

"Jerra, we're not hurting you," he reasoned.

"You tricked me into liking you and your team, just so you could drag me back here and interrogate me when I've done nothing wrong! Let me ou—STAY AWAY!"

She disappeared, and ended up on the other side of the room when he reached the first door.

"How do you _do_ that?" Robin wondered.

"Meta gene mixed with some experimental drugs," she shot. "Since you asked." She looked hurt, betrayed. Robin was never going to earn her trust again, he knew it. Better at least get some good info from this mess.

"Why? How'd that happen?" He took a step towards her. She disappeared. "Why do you turn invisible?"

"I move too quickly for your eyes to pick it up," she replied, behind him. He stood in the center of the room, facing her. Well, if she let him come half way, he must be making progress. Robin sat down, criss-crossed, and stared at her intently, removing his mask. On the other side of the glass, Batman hissed.

"That's a remarkable talent." He said earnestly.

She blushed, still standing, pressed against the wall. "I really don't like white rooms, can we talk someplace else?"

"Sadly, no," Robin interrupted. "So you might was well sit down and make yourself comfortable." She slid down the wall and curled into herself.

"I used to work at Star Labs. Something spilled on me."

"And it caused that?"

"It triggered it, yes."

"So you're saying you had the power before that?"

"I know for a fact it wasn't the cause of that particular power."

"Do you have more powers?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'm the one asking questions," he informed her.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you better get to answering them if you want anything from me." She glared. Apparently, she had mood swings like this frequently. Robin made a mental note.

"Okay, well, we keep tabs on all active heroes. It's only protocol to get some facts down for you."

"I'm not part of your little team, or your mentors!"

"But are you going to stop fighting crime?"

"Of course not!"

"Then we need information."

She crossed her arms, scowling. If looks could kill. He looked at his hands, folded in his lap.

"We're just trying to help." She looked away, staring at the mirror. He wondered if she could see through it. It wouldn't surprise him.

"You're being real helpful to my sanity, that's for sure," she muttered, pouting. Dick felt even guiltier. He was never going to regain her trust.

"Could you tell us your last name?" Dick asked, not really meaning any of the questions anymore. Jerra took off her boot and threw it at him. He ducked. She scowled.

"You stupid, pathetic, BRAT!" She had gotten over her possible claustrophobia, apparently. And her fear of getting close to any of them. She shot to her feet in one fluid motion, unable to bear it any longer.

"Now, Jerra, let's see the, uh, aster here," Dick laughed nervously, scooting back.

"I. Am. Going. To. _KILL YOU!_" She lunged, and Robin wasn't fast enough for her. She tackled his retreating form, going to scratch his eyes out at least. She was going to give him a proper black eye.

"Jerralin, I'm not going to fight you!" He reasoned. "Why don't we use words instead of—_Oh my GOD_, will you stop punching me?!"

"_Sure!"_ She shrieked shrilly, and began strangling him. Robin clawed at her hands as she hit his head on the floor, growling and crying at the same time. Her form flickered. "Let. Me. Out!"

"Jerra, get off!"

_"Leave me alone!"_

"I'm not the one _STRANGLING_ someone to the point of suffocation!"

"Shut up and maybe I'll believe you!"

"Jerra! Jerra, please!" He coughed. She looked at his pleading expression, and sad blue eyes, and her mind clicked. She froze herself, then let go, falling back and pushing away. She stared at him in horror.

"What was I _doing_?" She gasped. "Oh my God, Dick, I'm so—" The doors opened, and Batman appeared with a glare and sleep dart. Jerra shrieked.

Robin yelled a jumbled "NonoJerrawait!" But it was too late. The girl had disappeared.

Robin moaned and sprawled on the floor. "Can I borrow that dart?" He asked. Batman glared at him. "We just ruined any chance we had of gaining another ally." Dick closed his eyes, and felt around for his mask. He soon bolted up, furious. "She took my mask!" He yelled. "_Jerra!" _He pushed past Batman and ran out the hall, finding his spare sunglasses. "When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna—_JERRA!"_

* * *

"Jerra!" He called again. Robin kicked some stones on the gravelly rooftop. "That blasted girl." He looked around again, still no sign of her. "You know, you can hide all you want! I'll see you in school. How's **that**?" A pebble hit him in the back of the head. "Are we doing this again, or do you just take pleasure in physically abusing people, most of all me?"

"Shut up, you jerk!"

"Oh, now you're talking! I don't suppose you'll stop throwing things?" Five pebbles bounced off him. "It's on, Tempus."

"Bring it, bird brain!"

Robin crouched down and scooped up as many small stones as possible. He threw them in her general direction. Some bounced off an unseen object. "Got you!" He lunged. "Why don't you fight me like a hero, huh?" Robin demanded when he caught empty air. "Instead of running away and yelling?"

"Yelling? What, you mean **like this?** Get off, you stupid jerk! Let go! Go jump off the side of the roof!"

"You first!"

"I hate you!"

"You didn't hate me last week, when you **kissed** me!"

"Well, you can forget any of that ever happened!" She appeared, wrangling with him. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red. He'd struck another nerve, apparently.

"Can't you go bother another city? I'm sure Kid Flash would love to beat you at your own game again!"

"_**Excuse me?**_"

"Yeah, why don't you just 'fight crime' where you're wanted!" She scowled, then looked hurt, then roared, punching him hard in the nose.

"Am I weak _now_, Richard?" He punched him again, slamming him into the ground. He rolled, but she soon got on top again and beat him with all her might. "How bout _NOW_?"

"Jerra, stop acting like a child!"

"I _am_ a child!" She retorted. "A hurt, scared, _betrayed_ child!" She started sobbing, hitting him with little to no force behind blows. "I hate you all for doing this to me! As if I didn't have enough problems."

"Jerralin, what's wrong?" Robin grabbed her wrists. She struggled out of his grasp, hitting his chest for good measure. That one stung a bit.

"Leave me alone," she muttered, smacking his chest with her palm.

"I can't," he rolled his eyes. "You're pinning me to the ground." She looked at him, scoffed, and looked away, curling her arms around herself. The tears didn't stop. He prodded her in the stomach until she slid off.

She kicked him, harder than he thought she would, and he gave her a satisfying, "_Oof!_" He rubbed his kidney. "Are you happy yet?"

"No."

"Well, gee, if hurting a poor, innocent boy doesn't make you feel better, you'll just have to kick a few puppies."

"I'm going to strangle you."

"Again? Now I know not to take your threats lightly." At that, Jerra scowled, pushing off him and walking a few steps away, kicking the gravel forcefully.

"Want one? They've got plenty of iron in 'em."

"You're ridiculous." She rolled her eyes, turning her back to him.

"And you're moody. But you've got some powers, and a very stubborn-I mean, _determined _personality. So I'm trying to be your friend."

"Well, I don't want you to be my friend."

"Why not?" Robin demanded. "I make a spectacular friend!"

"Ugh, will you just **SHUT UP**? I've asked at least forty times in the past five days."

"Jerra-"

"You know what?" She jumped to her feet. "I'm going home. Follow me, and I'll blow you up. That isn't a joke."

She stomped towards the next roof.

"Well, good night," Robin huffed.

"And don't you dare come looking for me tomorrow!" She turned back. "And don't even acknowledge me at school!"

"Well, gee, aren't you a charmer! And I thought Red Arrow could be a brat!" She growled and jumped off the roof, sliding down the ladder and landing gracefully on ground level. She waved, giving him a snarky two finger salute.

* * *

Jerra stormed through the front door.

Her grandfather looked up from the paper. "Well, did you have a good ni-?"

"I am going to **murder the Justice League, and Wonder Brat, the hero wannabe!**" She screamed, slamming the door to her room.

Grandpa sighed. "Goodnight, Jerra." He looked up. "You were joking about killing them, right, kiddo?"

There was no answer. The old man sighed again.

* * *

"Today in Biology we are learning about meiosis..."

Jerra stared out the window. She could learn whatever later. She was busy ignoring the boy sitting next to her, staring at her sideways. "You know," Dick said under his breath. "I'm pretty sure we're in geometry together as well."

She scowled at the tree outside, not acknowledging he had spoken. He pushed a paper into her textbook. "At least take notes, Jerra."

_Not listening not listening ugh are we learning about reproduction, this is age nine all over again,_ she thought. She glanced over at him. His blue eyes were still sealed to her. She looked away, scowling harder.

A few moments later, the bell rang. Thank God.

Dick followed her out of the classroom, talking nonchalantly, as if he had forgotten she wanted to murder him.

"-And then Batman said he could use a new team member, since Zatanna is in the JL now, and we **were** going to ask you, but I think it's best we let you go through your emotional teenage phase before dealing with you every day." Jerra grumbled under her breath. Dick was just glad he was getting a reaction. "And then, KF, he tried to defend you, saying it was our fault. Miss M agreed, but I still say it's you being a brat and not cooperating, even though this is all obviously for your own good and you benefit in every way." He looked at her, she glared, head tilted away. "Benefit how? Oh, that's easy." Robin grinned to himself. "You'd get training time, mentors, friends, and quite a few life skills you're lacking, like humility and common sense."

She smacked him in the head with her bio book.

"Ouch! Jerra, darling, I feel you have some emotional issues we need to get in check before you join the team because, really, we're all really starting to hate you."

"Well, gee, **that** makes me want to join!" She snapped, whirling around. "Let me guess? I'm also ugly, and short, and useless. But I have powers, so you need to recruit me. You're full of complete-"

"I never said that." He grabbed her fist before it hit his face. "You're not **that** short." She shrieked in fury and yanked her fist out of his grasp. She started walking away quickly.

"-You're also not completely useless, though if we got your powers and teamwork skills in check, you'd be golden. Oh, no pun intended." He pulled a curl in her hair from behind, giving her a reason to smack his hand. "Also, I noticed you spray your hair some color or another. Which one's real?"

"Gold," she spat.

"Naturally," Dick rolled his eyes. "And, by the way, I find you extremely attractive. Not ugly at all." She scowled at him. "See? Charming," He grinned.

Jerra scoffed. "Go play with your friends, Grayson."

"Not a chance, Jerra." She walked faster.

"You're going to make me miss my bus, Grayson."

"Pity. You can come study with me."

"Why would I do that?" She demanded.

"Because we have a biology test tomorrow, and you completely blew off the lecture." Jerra stopped storming away.

"Which chapter is it on?" She asked.

"It's a midterm," he replied happily.

Jerralin cursed brilliantly.

"I didn't know you had that in you," Richard grinned. "Well, I take that back. I'm sure you had it in you. Wanna study?"

"And give away your secret headquarters, home, and everything?" Jerra scoffed. "You really are trying to kiss up."

"Is it working?" He asked hopefully. She shoved him away. He nearly fell into the street. And nearly got hit by a bus. "Don't worry, I'm okay," he grumbled as Jerra ran over to where he fell. She didn't bend down to help him, though.

"There goes my bus!"

Rob rolled his eyes. "Gee **thanks.** Not only did you just try to kill me, again, but you apparently could care less you almost did."

Jerra grinned. "On the nose, Grayson." She held out her hand and yanked him up. "I better get to walking," she sighed, looking around.

Dick smiled dangerously, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Actually, Jerra, I think you're coming with me." A silver Mercedes pulled up, and Dick opened the door, shoving Jerralin in.

"Hello, Master Dick," Alfred said. "Who would this be?"

"My new friend, the time warper." He said smoothly, sliding in. "Mind locking the doors? I don't want to see her attempt jumping out of a moving automobile."

"...If you insist, Master Dick." Jerra scowled at the smug boy.

"Jerra, meet Alfred. He's amazing. Alfred, meet Jerralin. She's emotionally unstable."

"You troll," she scoffed, sulking in her seat.

Dick grinned wider, crossing his legs. "I should win an award for this. Is that the best insult you could think of? You've done better." Jerra growled. He laughed.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "Wayne Manor? You are his adopted kid, right? Weren't you in the circus? '_The Flying Graysons?_' Sorry to hear about your parents, you know, I actually think I was there that night. I was really little, though, so I don't remember it to well. Is that why your suit looks like that?"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing himself as far into the window as possible. "You know, for a girl who reacts violently to questions, you sure do know how to dish them out."

"I call it payback for kidnapping me," she smiled patronizingly, then paused, "_twice_, and being generally annoying."

"Yep. That's me. Annoying. Only annoying person in the car. Because you _obviously_ are an angel from heaven, who doesn't take pleasure in beating people senseless and giving innocent heroes whiplash with your emotions." He turned from the window to look at her. She was glaring daggers.

"Master Richard, I do believe you two should, how does young mister Wally put it? '_Play Nice?_'"

"We've tried that, sir," Jerra said earnestly. "Sadly, Richard has serious people issues. Maybe even a psychological disorder or two."

"You're full of it," Dick scoffed.

"If by 'it' you mean sarcasm, unimpressment, anger, and unnatural superpowers that I could so use to painfully kick your scrawny butt with right now, then yeah. 'It.'" She grinned triumphantly.

"Odd relationship," Alfred commented. "Are you two considered friends?"

"Friends kidnap each other **nicely**," Jerra muttered, looking out the window as they passed through the gate. "Jeez. Nice place Mr. Wayne's got here." She paused. "Is Bruce Wayne Batman?"

"_**Stop asking revealing questions!**_" Dick scolded, scowling and frantic.

She crossed her arms. "You hypocrite." Suddenly, her ponytail snapped. She hissed as the mane of curly locks fell into her eyes. "Ack."

"Now I know why I didn't recognize you," Dick grinned. "You do look unbelievably different with the hair dyed and pulled back. You missed a spot, by the way." He pointed, noting stands of gold falling to rest above her shoulders.

She flicked her hair back. "Yup. Conserves spray. I'm no billionaire." She glanced at the mansion again. "That must be terrible to clean."

Alfred laughed. "These two usually clean up after themselves, miss."

Jerra blushed at the term "miss." Not many people were that formal in general. Much less were formal to **her**. "You really don't have to call me 'miss.' Jerra works just fine-"

Dick opened the car door and slid out. Touching her shoulder, he said, "It's no use. He does it to everyone."

Alfred opened Jerra's door and offered her a hand to climb out of the low-seated car.

Taking a good look around, Jerra smiled. "Chrysanthemums," she hummed, noticing the plants in the side gardens. "We have a garden of chrysanthemums, too."

Alfred smiled at Dick. Dick scowled, knowing the old man meant the girl could be pleasant, and he had been taking the wrong approach. He was tempted to say, "Just you wait. Something will trigger her, and she'll punch me in the face, stop time, and run away."

But he didn't.

Because he was being **nice**.

Jerra followed Alfred inside.

Jerralin was absolutely grinning when she reached the foyer. "Classy." She sent the boy a wry look. "Not you."

He grinned back. "Not you either, stopwatch."

Jerra looked down at her wrists. "I don't wear watches." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Would you care for some chocolate chip cookies?" Alfred asked curtly.

Jerra didn't know how to answer. "Oh, that's really not necessary, I won't be staying long-"

"We'd **love** some, Al." Dick shot her a look. "You poor child. You'll learn soon never to refuse Alfred's cooking." Jerra looked at him oddly. She then stood awkwardly in the center of the hall, unsure where to go. "Wanna see the Batcave?" He offered, hoping a move like that would at least soften her up, if not restore the sliver or trust she had for him.

She gave him an unimpressed look. "You call it 'The Batcave?'"

"It wasn't my idea." Jerra held in a laugh and followed him through the mansion. Once they reached the office, Dick told her to cover her ears. With his luck, she could pick out things like notes on a piano, and then she'd break into the cave and blow it up. He smiled inwardly at the faith he had in her. She had strangled him, though. Not. Cool.

* * *

"Am I allowed to be down here?" Jerra asked uncertainly.

"Boy, I **think** so," Dick rolled his eyes. "Of course not. We're making an exception, since nothing you do seems to fit guidelines anyway."

Jerra blushed, scowling. "Would you stop offending me?"

"I wasn't trying that time," Dick replied. "Comes naturally, I suppose." He walked past her and over to the large screen, which was currently on hibernate.

"What are you doing?" She peered over his shoulder as he hunched over the keyboard..

"I am showing you our database," he murmured, trying not to break concentration, as the password was a full two sentences and a pain to repeat. "The one you refuse to get on?"

"Oh. That." She paused. "Why are you showing me that?"

"To prove we're not using this information to stalk you or find your weaknesses," he replied. "Though honestly, you keep giving them away."

"Well, gee, thanks, Captain Spandex. I can feel my self-esteem boosting by the second."

"Sorry," he muttered, pulling up the profile of himself.

She stared at the picture of a little boy, about thirteen or so. Jerralin read aloud. "Richard quote-unquote Dick Grayson, AKA Robin. Former sidekick/ still protégé of Batman. Location: Gotham. Powers: None. Age: Fifteen. Known family members: deceased. Well, gee, isn't that handy?" She looked at him. "Is that really all?"

"Justice brat's honor," he grinned, crossing his heart. "Though if you join the team, they'll want to get to know you more."

Jerra looked away, deep in thought. She soon snapped back to him. "Make me a profile. I'll tell you what to write."

Five minutes later they had the basis down.

"Name?" Dick asked.

"Jerralin 'Jerra' Nightingale." She grinned at him. "Like the bird."

"Hero name?"

"Tempus."

"..."

"_T-E-M-P-U-S._ Honestly, Grayson."

"Former vigilante/apprentice of unknown retiree hero," Robin murmured. She didn't correct him. Some things were best left unanswered, in her opinion. "Current possible team member of young justice league and partner of Robin." She stared at him. He shrugged. "What? No one reads these, anyway. Have to have special permission by Batman, Black Canary, Superman, and Wonder Woman just to look at someone's page." He went to the next blank. "Location: Gotham City, Powers."

He stared at her expectantly. She sighed. "Time warping which sometimes causes invisibility, ATP transformation."

"ATP whatnow?"

"It means I can sap the energy out of my own body and use it as a weapon, like an acid. It hurts," she laughed bitterly. "Everyone."

"How is that possible, even as a superpower?" He wondered.

"Your body regenerates ATP quickly, and I can just force it out of my cells. Painful. Paralyzing. Can't use that part of my body until the ATP has regenerated." She smiled at him weakly. "Next question?"

"Age?"

"Legally, fourteen, turning fifteen in three weeks. With side effects from my powers, fifteen and a half." She grinned at him. "I think I'm older than you, Bird."

"How?" Robin asked again.

"I can stop time," she grinned. "You stop moving, aging. I don't. I keep growing, getting hurt, getting older." She pushed her hair back again. "Some powers, right? They come with pretty awful side effects."

"No kidding," Robin said, a little hysterical. "Why are you doing this? You'll kill yourself."

"I'll be fine, and I want to. The world needs people like us."

"But with the amount of work you're doing a night, I'd say you've aged a month extra just in the time I've known you!"

"Consequences aren't usually pretty in my life, Dick." She gave him a sympathetic look. "You'll get used to that sooner or later." She looked around the cave, clearing her throat in the silence. "I feel we should answer the next question."

"Family?" Robin asked softly.

The fake "okay" Jerra was putting on, disappeared. She looked at the floor. "Mother, deceased, father, deceased, stepmother, recently deceased, Grandfather, current guardian."

She didn't look up to see Robin's expression. Honestly, she didn't want to know. Jerra didn't need sympathy. Or a team. She scowled. "I think I've reach my limit of cooperation for today," she announced. "Will you please let me leave?" She was waiting for an answer. No bombs, no strangling. It was a nice change, if a bitter question.

"Not until you've had one of Alfred's cookies," Dick grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the exit. "They should be ready by now, anyway."

* * *

When Batman entered the cave, he noticed the computer was up and running on the Justice League's database. Robin must've been doing some research on the new girl, he thought. To his surprise, when he reached the monitor and lit the screen, a new profile appeared. It was the girl's, Jerra's.

Batman smiled, just a bit, at his surrogate son's work. He filled in all the information on the girl. Serious dedication to research and sneaking, that boy. That's when he noticed the third entry. "Team member of young justice league and partner of Robin."

When had **that** happened?

Batman scrolled down. He stopped when he reached her powers. His expression fell from his scowl to a look of understanding. He read her family. "Didn't lose just your mother, but two," he murmured. "And father." He would talk with Robin on his progress and...**partnership** with the girl later. Right now, the dark knight was tired, and could smell Alfred's cookies, fresh from the oven. He took off the mask and walked upstairs.

"Hello, Master Bruce," Alfred held out the plate of steaming cookies. Bruce Wayne gently took one from the plate and began chewing on the melty goodness that was Alfred's cooking. "I must warn you now, do not react harshly to what you will find in the other room," Alfred warned. Bruce's eyebrows furrowed, and he walked towards the dining room faster.

When he opened the door, he found Dick in sweats and one of his t-shirts (which was actually starting to fit the lithe boy, he realized), sitting criss-cross in one of the seats, back facing Bruce. Across from Dick was a girl in the female version of Dick's school uniform, munching on a cookie and staring intently at a textbook as Dick talked to her.

"...And I never really understood why they would include that in biology. I mean, fossils. They're dead."

"They are the remains of living creatures," Jerra added. "And we study charts and evolution. Why not what used to be?"

"Good point, Jerra."

Jerra suddenly looked from Dick to the man in the Batman suit behind him. In the Batman suit **minus the mask.** "Oh, hello, Mr. Wayne. You were working with Flash in Central City, correct? Was the mission a success?"

Bruce was speechless. She knew. She knew before he walked in. Jerra picked up another cookie and began eating it, glancing at her textbook again.

"Bruce," Dick exclaimed carefully, unsure how to handle the situation.

"I'm assuming the reason her profile is completed is not because you did the research, but because you got her to fill it out?" Bruce tilted his head.

"…Yes." Robin confirmed.

Bruce would've cringed if he wasn't so sore.

"Are you hurt, Mr. Wayne?" The girl asked him.

"Nothing Alfred can't fix," Bruce said nonchalantly, walking over to Dick and grabbing his collar. "If you don't mind us, Jerra."

"How did she get here?" Bruce hissed, in civilian clothes, with Alfred wrapping his torso in a heated pad. Dick cringed. "Richard Grayson, **how did she get here?**"

"I-I-"

"She followed you, right?" Bruce scowled.

"I kind of shoved her in a car and locked the doors, then drove her to the house?"

"You did _what?_"

"Sir, I recommend staying still and not smacking Mr. Grayson until after I've finished with your bandages, if at all."

"You brought her to our house? To our base?"

"She already knew it all! She knew I was Robin the moment I caught her when you sent me to find out who she was! She's in my class. She knew you were Batman long before I knew her first name."

Bruce sighed. "Why is she here?"

"Because I want her on my team, and I ruined any trust I had with her before. I'm rebuilding the bridge, so to speak."

"Well, the tsunami to break your bridge is sitting in our dining room," Bruce wiped his eye. It would bruise.

"Actually, I think I was wrong about her," Dick admitted. "She's been just fine."

"Even though you _kidnapped_ her? Again."

"In my defense, she almost got me run over by a bus."

Batman scowled. "Fine. Now that she knows, we might as well not be impolite. Get out there, Grayson." Dick hopped up gracefully from his perch. "And Dick," the boy turned. "Maybe it's not a bad thing someone else knows." Dick smiled, slightly, enough for Bruce to see. The Boy Wonder ran out of the room.

"She's quite the person," Alfred remarked. "And clever."

"I just wish she wasn't such a loose cannon." Bruce shared a glance with the old man.

"I think I am now officially prepared for the midterm tomorrow, and for my doctor's degree in biology." She pushed her textbook aside. "My guardian is really going to start panicking if I'm not home in the next hour."

"I dare you to run home with all those cookies in your system," Dick smirked wryly. "You did, in fact, eat at least twenty three."

She grinned. "Gotta get my energy from somewhere."

"Quick! Get Bruce! We've found the new alternative to fossil fuels!" He held up a cookie. "It's Alfred's finest. Gives heroes the boost they need, and has plenty of fiber."

Jerra cracked up. "I seriously need to leave. You've kidnapped me long enough." She pushed away from the table, collecting her things and putting on her school flats, which she had abandoned when she and Dick had a game of footsie.

"See you tomorrow?" Dick asked as she shouldered her backpack.

Jerralin gave him a dazzling grin. "I'll see you tonight, Grayson."

Dick blushed at her sudden charisma before shaking himself into the zone. "Actually, I'm off duty tonight," Dick replied. "Going to be one of those dad-son things. I'm finally tall enough to beat him at basketball."

Jerra smiled understandingly. "Okay. Then yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Until then, my sarcastic and ill-tempered Nightingale." He bowed grandly, catching her hand and kissing it.

Jerra blushed and pulled away. "Am I walking home? I don't live too far away."

"Do you?" Robin looked around. "Huh. Then allow me to escort you home." He offered her his arm.

"My grandpa is going to eat you alive," she giggled. "This will be hilarious."

"See? There it is again. You act like a normal person for three straight hours, then, **BAM!** Bloodthirsty psychopath." Jerra rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Nightingales did, evidently, live relatively close. If you considered four point two miles close.

Robin stopped at the back gate as Jerra found her keys. "So, the Robin and the Nightingale. We make a very avian pair," he grinned. "You should change your name to Nightingale, so I'm not the only bird out there."

She rolled her eyes. "I think it would give away my secret identity."

"I think you refusing to keep a mask on your face does that already." He noted. She scowled as he shrugged. "Just saying." The gate creaked open.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Dick." She waved, pushing it open and walking through.

"Wait!" Richard pulled her back outside the gate and hugged her tightly. "Are we friends again?"

"Were we ever?" She scoffed, not hugging him back. He froze. She rolled her eyes and smiled, hugging him tightly. "Yes, bird brain, we are, in fact, good friends." She pushed him off after a moment. "Now I'm telling you to get lost so you can have your daddy-son time, unless you want Gramps to see you and rip your lungs out."

Dick smiled mischievously. "Not before I steal a kiss."

That threw Jerra for a loop. "What?" She demanded. "No you're-mph!"

After a second or two, Dick pulled away, laughing quietly. "Goodbye, Jerra. See you tomorrow." He faded into the surroundings.

"See...you...How do you do that?" She shook her head and went inside the gate, pulling her keys as she went. She locked it back in place.

Moments later, Robin curiously watched her climb up to the second floor, where she grabbed another key and opened a window. She landed gracefully (_Must jump through windows often_, Robin snickered kindly) on the floor of her room, throwing her bag on her bed. She began peeling off her socks and tie before realizing the Boy Wonder was probably still around, and was probably looking through her window. She threw a few names out just because she could, and scowled out the window.

She snapped the curtains shut violently.

"Until tomorrow, Nightingale." Robin grinned, starting the journey back to Wayne Manor.


	6. Teaming Up

**Sorry for the pause between chapters! Don't kill me! I skipped forward a few days/weeks so it wouldn't become stagnant. :) Young Justice belongs to DC, not me, but Jerra and this story is mine. See you at the bottom!**

By now, Robin had learned the girl responded to non-threatening environments.

Which is why he didn't bring her to Mount Justice (he rather preferred it not blow up).

They sat at a little coffee shop in Gotham, sipping their drinks idly and making light conversation.

Dick kept looking out the window.

"Rob?" Jerra asked. "Who are you looking for?"

"The team," he replied smoothly.

Jerra choked on her drink.

"You didn't," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. The door chimed, and their heads swiveled in the direction. A redhead held the door open as a group of teenagers piled in.

"I did," Robin grinned, sunglasses on. He waved to the group. "Over here, guys!"

Jerra tensed. Would they attack her with a crowd? She decided they wouldn't. She still stole a smoke pellet from Robin's pocket and held it at the ready in her palm.

"Guys, meet civilized Jerra." Robin gestured to the girl. "Jerra, this is Kaldur, our leader, M'gaan, call her Megan, Conner, and Wally."

"Hello." She held out her hand to Kaldur first, since he was the leader and looked the least concerned.

He took it lightly, not trying to prove his strength or anything. She decided she liked him.

Then there was Megan.

She grabbed Jerra's hand with both of hers and giggled, babbling about how she hoped Jerra would be more into shopping and earth girl things than Artemis.

Robin looked around. "Where's the archer?"

"Star City, be here soon," Kaldur replied as Jerra got to Wally.

"Hey, babe, nice hair." He grinned. "I'd like a footrace later, if you don't mind."

"I love the windblown look," Jerra grinned, flicking her curls behind her ears.

"Nice to meet you," Conner said bluntly, not sounding at all like he meant it. Jerra was sure it was a personal problem, and ignored it.

A blonde girl walked through the door. "Arty, you're late," Wally called.

"Shut up, Baywatch."

"Art, meet Jerra."

"Hi," Artemis said breathlessly. "Nice to see you and not be ordered to fire."

"Agreed," Jerra replied.

They all sat down, scuffing the chairs on the floor.

"So, is there anyone else I should know about, now that I understand the whole thing and relatively trust you guys?" Jerra asked, slipping the trick back into Robin's belt.

"Well, there are the members of the Justice League, and all sorts of villains," Megan said, thinking.

"As long as I'm allowed to hit, that's not a problem," Jerra waved her hand. "I mean, the villains, of course."

Robin grinned. "And you've already met Batman."

"Charming fellow, if not a little gloomy." They all laughed. "I'm sure I'll manage." She grinned.

"You seem a lot more easygoing than you did when we first met," Artemis noted, taking a bite out of Wally's pastry. He did a double take and snatched it away, shoving it all in his mouth.

"Well, I've gotten over a few problems since then," Jerra said, looking sideways at the door.

"Like what?" Wally asked, licking his fingers. She scowled at him. "None of your business, West."

"Did you mention my last name? I didn't." Wally looked at Robin. "Looks like we had a stalker."

"Don't flatter yourself," Jerra rolled her eyes. "I hacked into the JL's database and read your profiles. Uninteresting, actually. Real people are a lot more informative."

"You hacked into the-Wait, how so?"

Jerra grinned. "I can tell you're right handed, though you seem to be left eye dominant. And you're ADHD, for sure. You're not even listening to me. You ran here instead of taking a zeta beam, because you were bored."

"You're a really detail oriented person," Wally replied.

"You're just an open book," Jerra snorted.

After an hour of bonding, Robin came to the decision Jerra would be comfortable at Mount Justice. He asked Kaldur for permission.

"If she is to be on the team, I see no point in waiting," he sighed. "I just hate how carefully we have to act around her."

"You have to do the same thing when you get a new puppy from the pound," Robin shrugged. "Works the same way with people, I guess."

"Let's go to the nearest Zeta Beam, then."

The team left the store, Jerra trailing behind throwing a tip on the empty table. Artemis noticed this act and decided Jerra might be a naturally good person.

The alleyway was slightly threatening, but Jerra showed no sign of mood swing, so Robin was generally pleased with himself.

Then he noticed her pause when he was about to walk through the beam.

"You coming?"

"I've never used one of these before," she murmured, scrunching her eyebrows. "Will it recognize me and let me through?"

"Yep. You have a profile. Officially cleared to use." He grabbed her wrist loosely so she wouldn't feel like he was attacking her. "C'mon." He pulled her through.

"Recognized: Robin, B02, Tempus, B013."

"I'm unlucky 13?" Jerra asked, pulling her hand away from him and looking up at the cave. "If that's not a bad sign, I don't know what it."

"Stop with the random thoughts of logic already."

The rest of the team was going about their own business. Suddenly, a hatch opened in the roof and a red whirl came down.

"Who is **that**?" Jerra scowled.

"Red Tornado," Wally replied. "Our mechanical babysitter and Leaguer."

"A robot?" Jerra suddenly looked intrigued, like the red giant was the most interesting thing all day. Robin felt slightly offended.

"Red Tornado!" Robin called, pushing Jerra in the direction.

"We have a new team member!"

"I see, Tempus," he said in a mechanical clipped voice.

"Hm," she hummed, eyes boring into the robot. "How does your design let you create tornadoes? It shouldn't, from a physics standpoint."

"Why don't you let him explain that later?" Robin suggested, pulling her away. "I need to show you around." He led her off, grabbing onto her wrist easily. She let him drag her away.

"He sure does feel some emotional attachment to her, doesn't he?" Conner asked, watching Robin pull Jerra away.

"I think he's just trying to make her feel at home," Megan mused. "I'm picking up on their emotion waves. They're really strong."

"What type of emotions?" Kaldur asked.

"Excitement from Robin, and concern and hope from Jerra." She looked at Red Tornado. "Do you know anything about her? Why is she so strange?"

"Jerra has had four guardian figures in recent years, three of whom have died, causes leading back to protecting her. I do not think she knows how to handle teams, or people who care to look out for her. She is concerned something will happen to one of you."

"Well, that's reassuring. She punched me in the face because she cares," Wally smiled. "I guess we're friends!"

"You idiot," Artemis scoffed. "It just means she punched you in the face."

"I don't think excitement is the right word for it," Megan wondered to herself. "Oh, hello, Megan! He's relieved."

"I believe Robin would prefer our time-warper in a safer environment and is glad she is bonding well with the team."

"I think we should stop talking about her, and just go get to know her."

"...So Mom died when I was born, though I think the doctors really could've saved us both. I mean really, in this day in age, though I suppose it was a while ago, but still. Then Dad died in that Star Lab 'accident.' Highly suspect. I think they did it because of my slip-up, personally. Or he was doing something he should've. He was kind of curious." She sighed, looking around the places he was showing her. He wasn't tour guiding; Robin was silent, amazed the girl would suddenly just spill everything. "Then, last year, Mu Qin was killed in a car 'accident' by an armored Lab vehicle."

"Mu Qin?" Robin asked.

"Chinese word for mother. My stepmom was from Hong Kong."

This surprised Robin greatly. "Really? Can you speak Chinese?"

"I speak and read **Mandarin**, Robin."

"Right, right."

He paused. "Can you write it?"

"Duh."

"You can read, speak, and write in English, too?"

"I can't speak in English. Sorry."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"This is Wally's room; this is Megan's, Connor's, Artemis's, Kaldur's, and, mine." He waved at a closed door. "You're welcome to bang loudly if you ever need anything."

"Thanks for the permission," she said sarcastically.

"Anything for you, he retorted sardonically."Oh. This one is, actually, yours." She walked down the hall to the room he gestured to.

Opening the door, she smiled.

"I took the liberty of painting it black, since you said you hated white rooms," Robin said, hands on his hips. "It was a pain in the butt."

"You'll have to get your Grandpa's okay before you move in, and you have special permission to beam to the Batcave when you want to get home."

She sent him a smile. "Thanks, Dick."

"Anything for you," Robin repeated, less sardonic.

Jerra blushed.

"I'm going to test out the Batcave thing."

She walked past him and down the hall. "No point in getting locked out, right?" He followed her, ready to reprogram it.

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Oh, just like the war to gain my trust was only a one-night stand?"

"Hey, I won in the end, didn't I?"

Jerra scoffed. "Barely. You're walking on a tightrope, Grayson."

"Thank God I grew up in a circus," he whispered, running past her to the zeta beam. "C'mon, Nightingale! Before I lock you out."

"Try me, Robin."

"I value my neck."

"Then you won't mind if I break your leg instead?"

"Har har."

"I know, I'm hilarious."

"Get in the zeta beam, Jerra."

"You're not the boss."

"I will be, one day."

"Keep thinking that, Bird brain."

"I will, thank you for the permission."

"Ugh. Beam me up, Scottie."

"Aye aye, Spock." She scowled as she disappeared.

"Is it just me," Wally asked, "Or do you two act just like Art and I used to, before we got together?"

"Can it, Wallman."

Wally grinned. "Ha! Robin's gotta **crush**! Oh, I bet BATMAN **loves** that! And with the tortured, confused but powerful and pretty time-warper. Gee, isn't this a predictable plotline?"

Robin scowled. "Goodbye, Wally."

"Bye, lovebird!" He cackled, falling onto the practice mat (which took the liberty of saying "Kid Flash, fail.") and began singing, "Robin and Tempus, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes crime fighting, then comes bickering, then come undying sappy love!"

"You're such a poet, Wally, really, write that one down." Robin scoffed, stepping through the portal.

"You know what? I think I will."

The Boy Wonder disappeared.

"Robin's got a crush on Tempus," he said as soon as Artemis walked into the room.

"What gave it away? The fact he's been trying for three months and a half to get her information and on the team, or the fact he can't take his eyes off her, not even for a second?"

Wally blushed. "Hey, I'm a dude; I'm allowed not to notice these things until they're somewhat obvious."

* * *

**Hey! Thank you guys for all the follows, faves, and reviews! :D They really make my day. Suggestions for the story/characters are always appreciated, so don't hold back. Also, if you haven't already, check out my new fic (Max Ride) here: s/8921827/1/Before-the-Flock It's pretty laid-back right now, but I have so much sarcasm coming that way, you might just die. Thank you for reading!**

**-Auri the Awesome**


	7. Misunderstandings

"You know, Nightingale, most birds are more graceful than you," Dick said wryly.

"Shut up, Grayson." She scowled, trying to walk across the pole suspended eight feet off the ground. "Just because I don't train like this every day-"

"Don't hate the acrobat, hate your own skills," Dick scoffed. "You're just jealous of all the publicity and talent I have."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. When was the last time Tempus got on TV? I'm on the news every morning here." He grinned. "They've even given me credit for your takedowns once or twice."

Jerra shrieked in dismay, falling off the pole, but catching herself, doing a spin and sitting quite graceful at the top.

"Master Richard, Miss Jerra, dinner is ready." Alfred nodded curtly and walked back out of the room. Dick grinned, bowing and motioning for Jerra to get down. She grinned smugly, sticking one foot out to step on his arched back, and lightly hopped to the floor. Dick was pushed into the ground in the process.

"I'll leave something for you to eat," Jerra laughed. "Maybe."

Ten minutes later, Jerra, Bruce, and Dick were all sitting around a table, eating something delicious that had a French name Jerra would never even attempt to pronounce correctly. She made light conversation with Bruce, who was still not all that into having her around, and took her plate to Alfred in the kitchen. He gave her a short lecture on how it was his job to collect plates, and her job to eat what he made, as needed. She smiled and ran off to the training room again, determined to beat the Boy Wonder at his own game.

"You know, Bruce," Richard said lightly. "I think she's finally come around."

Bruce nodded. "I think you should train her, not just give her something to beat you at."

"That's _how_ she trains, Bruce," he grinned, hopping up from the table. "And I thought Artemis would be the team narcissist. Jerra's full of herself." He lowered his eyes. "Jerra still thinks she only has herself."

"Trust comes with time, Master Richard," Alfred said knowingly. "Would you care to bring these to the Training Room?"

Dick pounced on the tray of cookies and dashed off.

"Don't be too concerned, sir." Alfred smiled. "They are just being young." That led Bruce Wayne to another concerning train of thought.

* * *

"Jerra! I brought a treat!" Dick called. "You don't get any until you've beaten me at sparring. Good luck."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You'll need it." They both grinned, and soon were rolling on the floor, cackling, yanking on each other's hair, trying to pin one down.

Covered in a charmingly large amount of sweat and bruises, the two teens sat on the floor against the wall, moaning from their injuries and the delicious cookies. "I still say I won," Jerra said, mid-chew.

"Nuh uh," Dick countered, sticking a whole chocolate chip morsel in his mouth. "We called it a draw before blood started to spill. Draw. Tie. Fair and square way of saying _you still can't beat me._" He gained another bruise, laughing painfully. "Ouch, jeez, Jerra, lighten up, I didn't mean it, well, I kinda did, but-Ouch...!"

* * *

That night, the two made their rounds in Gotham alone. It was getting warmer, Jerra noted. Summer was almost upon them. "Not too many people killing one another tonight, huh?" She asked. Robin looked back at her, a sly smile on his lips.

"Too busy sleeping, I suppose."

"It's a first."

"It's nice," Robin replied.

"I guess," Jerra sighed. "Defeats the point of going out to stop crime together if there's no crime, Spandex. Why don't we check the outskirts? The industrial area's bound to have trouble—"

"Jerra," Robin grabbed her wrist, as always. "I have an idea. We could just...go out together, no stopping crime."

She froze, staring at him widely behind the mask. "Jerra?" He asked, reaching out to make sure she wasn't having one of her freeze-up moments (the remedy for her fast-aging she and Wally had developed a few months ago; she stops time for herself only, equalizing herself with the rest of time. Science nerds). She blinked and ran off across the roofs, no time travel needed. Robin growled at himself. "I can't believe I just said that." She'd been on the team for over six months, he reasoned. Wally and Artemis got together by then. It was a perfectly okay assumption to think he and Jerra could get along by then. _I mean_, he thought, _we kissed within the first month, then she kinda ran away for a while, but she's _part _of us now_...

"Back to stage one," Robin sighed, walking back to the nearest Zeta beam. He was calling it a night, and definitely not going back to the cave. "I'm going to get her tested for bipolar," he muttered.

* * *

"Rob! I thought you were in Gotham for the next few days?" Wally asked, speeding over, ice cream and spoon in his hand, about ready to dig into the brand-new container. Dick gave him a look. "Oh. Hey, what's wrong?" The Boy Wonder sighed, and Wally handed him the spoon and ice cream. "Looks like you need this more than I do, dude." The speedster led him over to the couch. "So, I think it's safe to say that you've got some issues when it comes to your love life..."

* * *

Jerra didn't know why, but when her best friend asked her out, the freaking Boy Wonder, Richard Grayson, Robin, whoever the heck he thought of himself, she had to get away. Why she escaped to Wayne Manor, she also didn't know. Jerra was just running on instinct now. Thought was overrated.

"Miss Tempus," Alfred said, mildly surprised, as the black-clad girl brushed past. "Is there something wrong? Is Robin injured?"

"He asked me out!" She yelled, waving her arms in dismay, stalking towards the elevator. "The idiot _asked me out!_ How could he possibly expect me to be _prepared_ for that?! Honestly, I'm gonna kill him later, I really am..." The doors closed to the elevator, cutting off her words. Alfred was left in wonder.

"Young love," he mused, returning to his previous work and shaking his head at the notions of the day's youth.

Batman came out of the elevator a moment later. "There is a girl in a catsuit and mask rambling hysterically and repeating the phrase 'I'm going to kill him' every other breath. Should we be concerned?"

"It seems out protegee asked the young lady on a date." Alfred informed him. "She isn't taking it very well, is she?"

"Not really," Bruce agreed. "Where's Dick?"

"Master Richard is currently at Mount Justice with his teammates, and I do not think he will be returning home tonight." Alfred gave him a look. "She didn't mean to send him away. He's trying to keep his distance from her, too. I don't blame him, with the threats she's making." They smiled, imagining the girl upstairs and her illogical spewing of how she was going to strangle the Bat Brat after he got back from hiding.

"I don't remember signing up for two children, Alfred," Bruce said.

"Nor do I, but fate has strange ways. Now, I think I'll prepare a guest room for our heroine. No sense sending her to her grandfather in this state."

"Miss Nightingale?" Alfred asked lightly. "Care to discuss this matter with me?"

"Not really," she huffed, crossing her arms. Al noted she had her hair pulled back, letting her face show in all its distaste. "Actually, I think I'll just go home now-"

"I think it'd be best for you to spend the night here, Miss Jerra." Alfred said honestly. "We wouldn't wish your grandfather to be disturbed by this...partnership disagreement."

Jerra laughed. "Ha. That's one way of putting it, Al." She followed him as he beckoned her down the hall. "Sadly I didn't come prepared for a night stay," Jerra said. "Do you have anything I could wear? I wouldn't ask if I didn't find this suit unbearable."

"We have spare clothes for you, Miss Jerra. Your grandfather insisted." He paused in front of a closet and dug out a bundle of clothing.

"Well, gee, it's nice to know where my favorite clothes went, Gramps," Jerra scoffed. "He made me do all the laundry in an attempt to 'find it in a pile'. Did I forget he has a sense of humor."

Alfred smiled. "This way, Miss Jerra."

After a few hallways and Jerra trying to lay a map in her mind, they passed an open door. Jerra glanced in and skidded to a stop. "Oh. Is this Dick's room?"

Alfred paused. "Yes, Miss Jerra. Your room is this one at the end of the hall..." Jerra had disappeared into Dick's room. Alfred followed before any damage could be done.

"...He takes great pride in his 'unhackable' laptop," he smiled as Jerra messed with the mouse to get it up and running. After a few keywords and sentences, the computer booted up to a hilarious homescreen picture of the team, including her. She grinned, glancing at Alfred, who seemed a bit stunned, before smiling back. "It seems great minds think alike, Miss."

"He's just an easy guy to hack, once you get to know him," she smiled proudly. "He used the same codes when he's hacking other computers, and I just watched him do it once." She scrolled through all his research and files. "Wow, he takes this gig seriously."

"He refuses to miss a day of crime fighting," Alfred commented. "We've had to use sleeping pills on many occasions. He insists on fighting, even when he's dreadfully ill."

"Really?" Jerra scowled.

"Nothing in his life so far has been so important that he has to miss being a hero," Alfred said smoothly. Jerra scowled harder, deep in thought.

"Oh." She looked up at Alfred. "Is my room already made up?"

"I'll have to put sheets on the bed, miss, but other than that-"

"I'll just spend the night here," she said nonchalantly, plopping her clothes in a pile on the bed. "Not like he's using it tonight, anyway. Don't worry about prepping anything for me." She smiled fondly.

Alfred was unsure how this decision would be seen by Bruce Wayne, but he decided not to disagree. "All right, Miss. I'll be down the hall if you need anything."

"Thank you, Alfred. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss." He closed the door behind him, extremely puzzled by the girl. She did certainly have a knack for random acts.

* * *

Jerra passed out in Dick's room as soon as she moved the computer from the bed. Her suit lay in a heap on the floor, the armor making it stick up at odd angles. Heck, she was even having a good dream instead of her usual nightmares-turned-real-life where her parents die all over again, back to back, for her. So when Dick barged in at midnight grumbling about "Stupid Wally, never going to work, she'll shoot me before I even get to her block" and froze, seeing the girl previously mentioned sleeping peacefully, Jerra was not impressed. She moaned, eyes fluttering open, about to hazily attack the offender. Her eyes narrowed in on Robin; cape, mask, and gloves in hand; then widened abruptly. She stuttered for a moment before Dick had the nerve to say, "Hello, Jerra. Funny place to be sleeping, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to force Alfred to make a bed," she snapped. "And neither of your parental figures would allow me to go home. Deal with it."

They stayed in an awkward silence for a moment. "I guess it would be rude to tell you to get out," Dick grumbled. Jerra scoffed indignantly.

"You're so full of yourself, Grayson, I bet you didn't even mean it when you asked me-"

"Of course I meant it, Jerra," he cut in, leaning against the bed to stare her in the eyes, challenging her to disagree (as always). "I'm not the type of person to offer something like that and then care less."

Jerra pushed him away, jumping up from the bed hastily and grabbing her belongings. "Thank God that's your name, Dick, or I'd develop a really acute cursing habit."

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, seeing her scoop her suit up and march towards the door.

"I'm going to base!" She yelled back. "If I can't go home, I'll go to the third best option."

"What's second?" Robin asked curiously, forgetting he was supposed to be mad at her. She didn't forget, and growled.

"Ugh, you're such a-There _is_ no second best. Mount Justice is second best. Goodnight."

He blocked the door with his body, arms crossed. "I don't want you to leave Jerra."

"Why not?" She snapped.

"You don't understand my offer," he said slowly. "I'd like to get it through your thick head before you leave."

"Oh, really?" She roleld her eyes. "Move, Spandex. You know, I like the outfit better with the cape. Makes it look less like a unitard."

"Jerra, I love you," he sighed, exasperated. "So stop."

"Yeah, that's likely-Wait. What?"

"I. Love. You. Je t'aime. Te querrio. Ich liebe dich. Don't you get it yet?" He dropped the cape, and her suit clattered out of her hands. "I tracked you down for two months, befriended you, invited you to my team, looked out for you, made sure you were protected, and did everything I possibly could to understand what makes you happy, which, might I add, is freaking _impossible,_ all because I am unbelievably in love with you. And you really don't seem to want that."

Jerra's cheeks had turned bright red, which was never a good sign. "I- you-You love me?" She asked, unsure. Dick nodded.

"I love you, Nightingale." He smiled wryly. "Can you not run away this time?" She nodded slowly. It was progress. "Okay. Since you have issues with too much emotion being too much, don't even bother saying whether you even mildly care for me or not, just-"

"I love you too, Grayson." She murmured, a faint smile playing on her expression. "And have, for a while, at least."

"Then why'd you run away?" He asked.

"Reflex to not knowing what to do," she smiled weakly. "Sorry?"

Dick laughed. "First you said you loved me, now you're apologizing. This just gets better and better." Jerra blushed vibrantly. "Yeah, don't suddenly get bashful, Jerra. This conversation isn't over."

"Isn't it?" She challenged.

"To be continued," Richard hummed.

He pulled her into a kiss.


	8. Acting Normal

"Is it just me, or has a certain acrobat been spending a lot of time with a certain new recruit?" Superboy asked, stepping into the training room.

"Gee, I wonder who you're talking about," Artemis scoffed.

"Robin and Tempus." Conner answered.

"I was being sarcastic."

The others looked around, really not wanting to talk about it. "Gotham is a very dangerous place," Kaldur pointed out. "She seems relatively new. Perhaps she needs extra training. We all have been doing this for several years."

"She beat _me _at a _foot race,_" Wally retorted. "I seriously doubt any need for training is in her."

"Hi, guys," Robin smiled mischievously. "What's up?"

"Is oh-miss-snarky with you?" Wally asked.

"I'm slightly offended you gave away my title," Artemis pouted.

"I'm sure you'll earn it back," he muttered.

"Jerra's at home," Robin replied. "She has a pretty moderate civilian life."

"She goes to my school, doesn't she?" Artemis suddenly asked. Robin was lucky to be wearing the domino mask, because his glasses would reveal his eyebrows shooting up.  
"Yeah, but she's a grade behind you, so I doubt you see her around."

"That explains it." Robin cleared his throat and moved on.  
"So, might I repeat myself—Isn't peat a type of moss? Repeat? To replant moss? Terrible word. Anyway. What's up?"

"Well," Miss Martian looked away. "We all love Jerra." She paused when Conner scoffed. "Mostly. We just don't feel like she's making too much effort to be a part of the team."

"Why do you say that?" Robin asked, on the defensive. They all saw the stance change. Miss Martian continued with caution. "It's just—"

"She's been on the team for a month, and we don't even know her name," Artemis offered. "Besides Jerra."

"You don't know _my _name." The silence was cold, and felt rough on the team that once got along so well together. "And you do know her name. It's Jerralin. She isn't obligated to tell you any more than that." Robin turned on his heel. "Call me if anything comes up."

"Robin!" Kaldur called after his teammate. It was too late.

"Great," Artemis grumbled. "Now he's going to tell her we don't like her."

"Robin wouldn't lie, and Jerra is clever enough to see the tension." Kaldur's eyes bored into the archer. "Perhaps if you think before you attack a friend, we will not have this problem."

Wally looked like he was about to come to Artemis' aid, but Megan proclaimed, "If everyone is going to eat each other alive, I will visit Gotham to try to get to know our new member. Fighting won't help." She floated away. The team shared a look.  
"Should we warn her?" Artemis asked.  
"Uhm, negative," Wally replied, patting her hand. "Jerra can stop time. I'm sure she can outrun our Martian."

* * *

Jerra's hand was stained with blue ink as she scribbled in her Literature composition notebook. She laughed bitterly every few seconds at the sheer irony of the topic. "Write about the lesson on heroes in our society," Jerralin scoffed, imitating a nasally voice. "We don't understand them enough." Her pen tore at the page with fury. "I'll explain it all to you, Professor Nosy, I _am _a hero. Don't you tell me what heroes are about…" She suddenly jumped, her pen flying from her hand, and glared at the window, where a Martian floated. "Miss M?"

"Greetings, Jerra!" The Martian beamed. "Permission to enter?"

"Uh, granted," Jerra replied, shaking out of the fighting stance. "Anything wrong?"

"Everything is _great, _Jerra!" Megan grinned. "I wanted to talk to you and get to know you better so you would work with the team even when we're not in life threatening situations!"

Jerra grinned. "That's a noble cause, Megan." The Martian beamed. "By all means, have a seat."

"What were you doing?" Megan asked curiously.

"Homework," Jerra replied.

"What kind?" Megan asked. "I, too, have assignments. I love all my classes. What class is it for?"

"You could say I'm studying irony in literature class." Jerra grinned at her own joke. Megan grinned, too, just because she was happy.

"This is wonderful. You attend the same school as Artemis, yes? Do you have many friends at school?"

She looked around, not really wanting to continue on the topic but knowing her teammate would feel bad if she withheld too much information. "Yeah, I go to the same school as Artemis, and I have a really good friend."

"What is their name?" The Martian was rocking in her criss-cross position. Jerra felt horrible, imagining how little time Megan actually has to act like this. She couldn't just go up to Kaldur and tell him how amazing a skirt looked on a girl, or what cheer routine she learned. Jerralin hated girl talk (Grandpas kind of make any form of girl talk as awkward as saying, "Oh, by the way, I'm going to go and take a shower" and then describing in great detail how you usually take a shower.), but she was willing to try it for a teammate. Still, Jerra found it hard to lie to the girl, but managed.

"His name's…Rick." She smiled. "You wouldn't know him."

"Rick is a very nice name," Megan agreed. "Is he handsome? Is he in your class?"

"One question at a time, Miss M," Jerra laughed loosely. "I can only fangirl so much."

After a very succinct conversation in which Jerra described Richard Grayson while only calling him Rick and basically transforming him into a person she wouldn't ever recognize to the green girl. After Megan was contempt, Jerra figured she'd return the favor. "So, you and Conner, huh?"

Miss Martian blushed. "I like him quite a bit."

"No kidding." A smile played on both their lips. "How long have you two been a thing?"

"Before last new year," Megan admitted. "He is very nice."

"I can tell."

"He doesn't mean to be so cold with you," Megan rushed. "It's just, he doesn't really know how to interact with people just yet."

Jerra smiled sincerely. "I'm sure you'll help him out with that."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a knock came from Jerra's bedroom door. "Oh Nightingale, the caped crusader is here to see you—"

Jerra shrieked and began yelling at her grandfather in Mandarin. Megan did not understand in the slightest.

"Grandpa! Hide him somewhere! I have a team member here who will figure out his secret identity if he walks anywhere near the place!" She yelled frantically, though in tone it sounded more annoyed. She turned to Miss Martian and smiled apologetically. "Friend from school. If he sees you, he'll figure out I'm Tempus, and he's already been snooping too much—"

"I understand," Megan smiled, hugging Jerra tightly. "It was so fun talking with you! I'll make sure he doesn't see me." With that, she disappeared, and Jerra prayed she decided to float out the window and not down the hall. Jerra slumped into her wall and sighed.  
"Coast's clear," She called, opening the door to a crack.

"That was an unexpected twist," Robin grinned, appearing immediately. "Hi."

"Hi," Jerra couldn't help but grin. "Nice boots."

Dick looked down. "Oh, ha, I must've forgotten to change…Wait. I'm wearing tennis shoes, Jer—"

His words stopped as she yanked on his collar, pulling him into a kiss.  
"Gotcha." She breathed. He grinned.  
"The team feels like you're trying to avoid them." Dick said blandly. "Nothing personal, I'm sure. Well, actually, that's exactly why, but."

"I'll be sure to spend a week or something." She sighed. "Doing nothing, fighting crime, missing school, I can dig."

"No one uses the phrase 'I can dig' anymore, Nightingale." He snickered, resting his forehead on hers.  
"Yeah, well, no one else falls for the 'You're-wearing-spandex-still' joke except you." She kissed the point of his nose.

"We all have our weaknesses," he murmured. "If mine has to be your pathetic jokes, then so be it."

"Kids!" The old man called from the living room. "If I have to make a PDA rulebook for this house, so be it!"

Jerra snarkily shot something back, along the lines of, "Can it, Grandpa!" He laughed.  
"Do you have any homework, school, or other activities planned?" Dick asked.

"Nope."

"Cave? The Boss Guy wants to give you some pretty little gadgets. I'll fight you for them."  
"Please," Jerra scoffed. "I don't except gifts."

"Consider these tools, then." Robin looked at her honestly. "Cos your tool belt is downright _pathetic._" Jerra hummed indignantly and shoved him away, making him grin wryly.

"Fine. Gramps! I'm out being a death-defying vigilante! Don't have a stroke or anything!"

Something just as snarky was replied. "You two have such a heartwarming relationship," Richard noted.  
"Eh, sarcasm." Jerra shrugged. "Keeps away the heart-wrenching pain." She smiled at his state of confusion and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the door. "Tell me Alfred's out there, I really don't want to crash and die."


	9. Uh Oh

**A little trouble from the dynamic duo. :) What started as spacefiller turned to plot twist! Comments mean quicker updates. Follows mean my undying happiness. Enjoy reading, and seriously, I love shared plotbunnies for where this should go. Or, rather, what should happen next. (I have the ending prewritten. Dun dun dun.) I'm scheduling ten or so more chapters, but with your love I can elongate the writing process. TO THE TROUBLEMAKERS!**

* * *

"Jerra, I'm not comfortable with this." Dick pressed himself to the door, eying the grinning girl.

"Relax, killjoy, I've done this before."

Jerra revved the engine and hit the petal to the ground.

"**OHMIGODJERRASLOWDOWNAAAAAAAH **...!"

Dick yelled as she swerved, cackling.

"I love this. Mercedes are niiice."

He glared at her. "I'm a genius, and a hero! Gotham needs me! I'm too young to die!"

"Shut up, Grayson."

The car screeched to a stop at a light.

"Jerra, if we get pulled over it'll make the papers. **'Wayne heir caught speeding with female nobody'**," He made air quotes.

"Or worse!" He exclaimed seriously. " **'Wayne heir found DEAD in car accident with illegal driver.'** "

"I have a license!" Jerra shot indignantly.

"I have morals! Get it under fifty, god!"

Jerra pulled over.

"Get out."

"What?" Dick demanded.

"You heard me."

"It's my car!" Dick growled. "Switch me sides. I'm taking us home."

"Sure, get out and walk right in front of the car."

They glared at one another until Jerra imagined lasers boring into Richard's thick head.

"I thought so," Jerra said pointedly. "Now, if you're going to wimp out now, I'll just drive us back."

"No, Jerra, I'd rather walk...I HATE YOU...!"

* * *

Alfred was exceedingly unimpressed when Dick jumped out of the car and slammed the door looking disheveled.

Jerra hopped out with her usual energy.

"That was fun," she beamed.

"**Get away from me, you bloody speed demon**," Dick yelled, wide-eyed, pointing a finger and backing away.

Jerra scoffed. "I'm not that bad."

Dick raced up the steps to Alfred and hid behind him, all gangly muscled limbs.

"Keep **her** at bay, Alfred." He whimpered. "I'm never getting in a car again."

"Miss Jerra," Alfred said, sighing. "It seems you have scarred Master Richard greatly."

"He'll get over it," she waved nonchalantly.

"Never," Dick murmured. "Never getting over it."

"Wimp."

"Lunatic."

They scowled at each other for a moment over Alfred's shoulder.

"I'm going to eat all the cookies in spite of you," Jerra announced brightly.

"I'm going to remain here, scowling at your retreating figure."

They both did as formentioned.

"Master Richard, I do not think this is the most mature way to handle your disagreements."

Dick looked at his grandfather figure.

"You're right, of course," Dick grinned. "But I think Jerra responds better to revenge."

He ran off after the girl, both of them still wearing prep school uniforms.

Alfred sighed. Those two were making him older. "If only money related to sense, then I'd have the most matured wards in Gotham."

"Hey, Nightingale," Dick cooed. Jerra looked up from the cookies, leaning against the counter and reminding him of a little girl.

"Wanna take a **real** car out for a spin?"

She scowled at him, untrusting. Perfect.

"...It depends."

Dick grinned. "I'm going to hijack the Batmobile."

Jerra just about died choking on her cookie.

"Are you a **lunatic?**"

She accused, wide-eyed. "No way I'm stealing from Bruce."

"Why not?" He demanded, crossing his arms. "You took my car."

"But he's freaking BATMAN, he's probably got it bugged and he'll know we took it-"

"So?"

Jerra scowled.

"So?

So, I'd rather not **DIE** before I finish high school!"

* * *

This is stupid."

"You got in the car."

"I tried to stop you and you shoved me in!"

"It counts."

Jerra glared nervously. "I've never been in the Batmobile."

"He doesn't let me drive it on missions, but once or twice was good practice."

"Dick?"

"Yeah, Jerra?"

"Something's gonna happen."

He gave her a funny look.

"I wanna go back."

"We'll be fine." He grinned. "Hey, Jerra, put on your mask, we'll go through a drive thru."

"Don't even think about it, moron."

She fiddled with her suit.

"Please, Richard."

She turned his head to glance at her.

And it went downhill from there.

* * *

"Grayson!"

"Jerra!"

The coughed and lashed at the debris.

"Where are you?"

"In the Batmobile."

"No freaking duh!"

Jerra looked around, feeling claustrophobic. "What happened?"

"We got hit by a semi."

"How the heck did you not see a semi?" She shrieked.

"It purposely crossed three lanes and hit uus."

Jerra whimpered into the darkness. "Dick, I can't see anything."

"It's okay, I'm getting through."

Suddenly the metal to her right was pulled away, and a disheveled Robin looked at her. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "We're okay," she said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

Jerra paused, and nearly screamed her fool head off.

"Jerra? You stopped breathing. Did you freeze up?"

"We. Just. **Crashed.** The freaking _**BATMOBILE**_, RICHARD!"

A look of horror flashed across Dick's face. "We're dead."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Dick and Jerra were in the back seat of a black car, tinted windows hiding their masked faces.

The man in the front seat was silent.

And in a suit.

And a billionaire.

"B-Bruce?" Robin asked softly.

There was no reply.

Dick stared out his window, head bowed.

Jerra watched the rain streak down the windows. Of course it would start raining to set the mood, she thought blandly.

She looked to the front seat and met eyes with Bruce, who was staring at her through the mirror. She looked away.

* * *

They stood in the Batcave with their heads down.

Bruce had his arms crossed as he stood in front of them.

Alfred stood in a corner, ready to intervene if anything went wrong.

"Jerra told me not to," Dick suddenly spouted. "She told me not to and I basically kidnapped her again as payback for the car ride she forced me into earlier."

"I could've done something to stop you." Jerra muttered.

"Like what, knock me unconscious?"

"Both of you are not going on any missions for the next three weeks, is that clear?" Bruce said coldly. "It will be Richard Grayson and Jerralin Nightingale, and if I even hear mention of Tempus and Robin I will lock you out of the Justice System for an indefinite amount of time. Understood?"

Both teens nodded their heads slowly.

Dick looked up with tears in his eyes.

Jerra scowled at the wall, features hardening.

"Dismissed." Bruce said.

Jerra ran for the stairwell.

* * *

"What did you do?" Grandpa asked as soon as Jerra walked through the door.

"**I CRASHED THE BATMOBILE!**" She shrieked.

The door slammed.

"...That was not the expected answer," Grandpa admitted to the air.


	10. Flipped Outcomes

**Someone (a lot of some ones, actually) asked for fluff and bonding, and possibly Bruce and the team-Well. Bruce is furious and the team are off limits. Soooo, (haha sorry, I basically set up a situation where I couldn't fit all of the requests into one, gah) have some fluff!**

* * *

Jerra punched the wall multiple times and kicked things at random. She couldn't tell what with the tears blocking her view. "I ruined it," she sniffled. A tap on her window made her jolt up and spring at the offender. "...What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"To make it up to you." Dick smiled bitterly. "Since it is, in fact, all my fault." He cut her off. "No time for chivalry, Jerra. I did it. End of discussion. Why don't we take the next few weeks to enjoy being normal, if that is our curse?"

"If there's no way to reverse it, then yeah-" She glared at him wryly. "Did you just ask me out?"

"Reverse is such a weird word, isn't it?" Dick said, "I mean, we don't say 'let's verse this!' do we?"

"Don't change the subject on me, Grayson!"

"Subject, what's the opposite?"

"Reject?" He smirked. "Ack, no changing subject!" Jerra scoffed. "And nice boots, hotshot."

He looked down to see his Robin uniform shoes beneath his jeans. "Ah, well."

"Now, get the heck out of my room, you perverted troll, knock on the front door to allow my Grandpa _some_ peace of mind that not _everything_ I do is behind his back." She shoved him forcefully towards the window.

"You're still wearing your gloves, by the way," he grinned.

"Shut up!" She smacked him upside the head.

"Jeez, Jerra, stop hitting on me," he cackled. She growled, but it turned into a giggle and she smacked him again. They were soon laughing hysterically, throwing light punches. That's when the door opened.

"Eh hem."

Jerra turned innocently, holding Grayson in a headlock, her fist making contact with his right eye. He kicked her leg from behind. She slapped him.

"I just wanted to make sure our two young heroes were where they were supposed to be," Alfred said smoothly, suppressing a smile.

Jerra's grandfather looked extremely unimpressed. "Well, I might as well just cement the door to stop the draft. Two thirds of the people regularly in the house use a second-story window."

Jerra grinned with a laugh and released Richard.

"Master Richard," Alfred began. "I must insist you return home. You are not allowed to be Robin."

"Oh, the things I never thought I'd hear." Grandpa muttered. He sighed at the boy's unwillingness to answer and said, "Oh, alright. We have a guest room, you know. Or, would you rather sleep in the attic? Or maybe the basement. Heck, it wouldn't surprise me if you hung upside down in the garage."

Dick grinned. "If you're serious on the offer, then thank you, sir."

Alfred sighed. "Well. In that case, Master Nightingale, would you allow me to provide food? I brought a few of their favorites in case I had to catch them."

Grandpa burst into a chuckle. "Picturing that brightened my day," he grinned. "Here, I'll help." The two adults went on their way.

"I'll get the bed stuff!" Jerra chirped.

"I'll stand here and be useless while you do my bidding," Dick grinned as she dragged him behind her.

"Yeah, keep hoping, buddy."

* * *

The four of them were sitting around a table, eating cookies and other assorted goodies. "I love you, Alfred," Jerra grinned.

"Now I understand why you prefer eating dinner there." Her grandfather loaded his spoon and shoved a good portion into his mouth.

"Grandpa's version of gourmet comes in a microwavable cup." Jerra whispered. Dick suppressed a smile.

"Can we go out and be normal?" He asked loudly. Both adults looked at him blankly. "I haven't been downtown without a cape in forever." Jerra nodded vigorously. The two grinned when Grandpa and Alfred sighed.

* * *

"...What...**are**...you doing?" Artemis skidded to a halt. Kaldur tilted his head.

Megan shrieked a giggle and floated closer, spewing comments. "Ohmigoshthat'ssocute!"

Robin grinned, sunglasses on, even though it was past dark.

"...Batman told us you were being punished." Artemis said blandly. "I wish I was punished like this."

"Did he tell you why?" Jerra asked.

"No." Conner said. "And I suppose we'll never find out."

"Never," Robin grinned.

"So," Artemis said offhandedly, "What are you doing?"

Robin, dressed in his civilian attire, gestured to the picnic setting. "Obviously, we're on a date." The team was silent for a moment.

"You could've made him do so much better," Artemis muttered to Jerra.

"I know." Jerra glanced over to the boy. "We packed extra. Wally?" The speedster suddenly appeared, holding a sandwich.

"Man, these are good." He said, mouth full. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You picked this location to run into us," Kaldur said.  
"Yeap," Jerra confirmed. "We're not allowed at Mount Justice for a while."

"What did you **do**?" Megan asked, worried.

The two exchanged a grin. "What did he say?"

"He was furious," Wally munched. "Well, more furious than usual. It was scary."

The two cracked grins. "Tell 'em?" Jerra asked.

"We stole the Batmobile," Robin shrugged, crossing his legs.

"You did **WHAT**?" They yelled in unison.

"Oh, please, it was totally all you." Jerra flicked her hair out of her face.

"Oh my god," Artemis muttered. "And he didn't kill you?"

"Didn't have to," Jerra grinned. "We also might have wrecked it."

Robin and Tempus began laughing hysterically. "We were so dead," Robin agreed.

"Why aren't you?" Wally asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, come on, we were scared to death, hurt, and about to have mental breakdowns. Plus, someone tried to murder us. He **does** have a heart, you know," Jerra gave them a wry look.

"And yeah, we learned our lesson the second we realized what happened. This is just a...well-meant vacation."

"Okay then," Conner cleared his throat. "We should get back to the mission."

"Yeah," Jerra agreed, leaning back. "Have fun." The team cautiously left, as if this was all a prank and they'd rip off their clothes to reveal suits. But they just smiled and waved.

"Team, move!"

Jerra and Dick made it about ten seconds before they burst out laughing.

"Ohmigod," Jerra grinned. "This is too good." They settled down after a moment. "Well, Kid Tapeworm ate our entire picnic." Jerra sighed. "And I really don't feel like getting up." Robin grinned at her evilly, which made Jerra almost throw the last sandwich at him. "I don't trust that grin."

"That's pretty smart of you, Jerra."

"You never changed out of the boots."

"_You _never took off the gloves."

"What should we do next, Boy Wonder?"

Dick pretended to think for a moment. "I dunno. Maybe go hack an international cyber program?"

"Boring," Jerra scoffed.

"We could blow up downtown Gotham." They exchanged a dangerous look. "I was kidding." He reassured. Jerra let go of the breath she was holding. "Oh! I've got the perfect idea," he grinned again, grabbing her hand and hauling her to her feet. "And you, my dear Tempus, will just have to find out."


	11. A Civilian Undercover?

**Hey guys! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE AND THE FOLLOWS ON THIS. :D THEY MAKE MY NIGHTS. On another note, have a plot twist/filler chapter since I'm uberbusy but had too many lovely follows, faves, and comments to hold off. This is proof: More follows n' faves leads to more posts. Miracle. Oh, and if you love YJ, sign here: petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series and here: petition/bring-back-dc-nation/ to save it. (I recommend using your OC character names.) These guys are giving me whiplash. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

"School is boring."

"We are grounded."

"It's all your fault."

"And there goes what was left of your chivalry."

Jerra turned and scowled at Dick, who was grinning happily in his prep school uniform. Gotham High's secret heroes were currently in biology class.

"Maybe later, we can pull a prank on Artemis. She's a senior." Dick whispered while their teacher looked away.

"Yeah, and while you're doing that, I'll go yank Wolf's tail. Oh wait. Grounded." She scowled again.

"Only a few weeks left." He shrugged.

"Two weeks, four days, seven hours, and forty-two minutes." Jerra paused. "Forty-one."

"Jerralin, please," Dick groaned. "Let me enjoy being bored to death without you ruining it."

"Fine." She muttered. "But I hate you."

"S' not what you felt on the rooftop," he smirked. Jerra turned a refreshing shade of crimson. "Nice blush."

"Brat."

"Bat brat, yes."

Jerra rolled her eyes, waiting for school to end.

* * *

"How do you put up with this? I mean, you've been a hero for six years. I doesn't bother you that you're forced to do such stupid stuff like school?"

Richard shrugged. "You know, I do whatever fits. Richard Grayson goes to school. BW does flips in midair and stops crime. Dick gets pestered a lot by a snarky, curly-haired time mongrel." He sighed. "Some days, I'm not sure which side of me has it worse."

"Ten bucks which side you want me to jump to conclusions." He grinned.

"This is why I hang out with you, Jers. No matter what side of yourself you're being, you have no decent personality."

Dick's signature cackle could be heard along with an indignant shriek from across the park. A young Richard Grayson raced across the grounds, grinning, and a furious looking girl chased after him, yelling unpleasant things.

Dick outran her by a few yards to the car. He dove in, slammed the door, and yelled, "Alfred! Drive! Drive! The lunatic is gaining! And angry!"

"Would forcing her to walk home make her any less irratible?" Bruce Wayne asked from the driver's seat.

Dick was taken aback. "Da-Bruce?"

Suddenly, Jerra rammed into the door, pounding on the windows and yelling furiously. Dick cringed before cheerfully requesting, "Run her over?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and unlocked the doors. Dick yelped as the door flew open, and Jerra dove in.

"Help! Bruce!" Dick shrieked.

She landed a few punches to his stomach before switching to a worse torture.

"No, stop! Jerra, you monster!" He laughed, holding his sides and attempting to shield himself from her tickles.

"You wimp," Jerra said smugly, slumping into her seat and closing the door. She looked up, saying, "Hi, Alfr-Bruce. Huh." She smiled. "Hello."

"Hello, Jerra."

"Are we in trouble?"

"...Should you be?"

"Well," Jerra said flatly, "I am just an angel and could do no wrong." The blank looks she was given via mirror and blue eyes made her roll hers. "You know it's true."

"Buckle up," Bruce commanded. "You have an assignment."

The two exchanged looks.

* * *

**I will give brownie points to anyone who can guess what this "assignment may be! :D Have fun guessing. It's a real loop. Ha. Kinda. Not really. Well. TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. The Off-Duty Mission

**Did someone say update? Please. Allow me to fill you in. Comment, fave, and see you at the bottom!**

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Jerra glared. "First he 'gives us free time,' now he's replacing you."

"He-Jerra, he's helping this kid. I'm getting old. Bruce is getting old. I never want to be Batman. The more heroes out there, the better. Someone has to take the cowl." He smiled, unsure. "Bruce wouldn't replace me. He's just helping another hard-lived kid."

"Like he's helping you right now?" Dick didn't reply. "Oh, someone's coming. Shut it, Grayson." They ducked behind the dumpster as a small figure dashed into the alley.

"Get him!" Screams followed.

The figure turned, glancing at his surroundings. He had been cornered, but there was a strategically placed fire escape. The little boy smirked in the dark. "Come and get me, you miserable excuses! Seriously, where'd you learn to act gangsta? Your _mom?_"

He cackled with dark humor behind it. Jerra was slightly bewildered for a moment. Dick tilted his head.

"Huh." Jerra grinned. "He's adorable." She glanced back at Dick. "I'd replace you."

He scoffed. "Thanks."

The boy yanked out a knife, thicker than his arm, and scowled at the assailents. "Come at me! I'll cut you into ribbons!"

Robin and Tempus exchanged a look. "Intervene?" Jerra asked.

"Let's see how this plays out for a moment." Dick mused. "His head's a little big."

The two men ran down the alley. The dirty boy threw his knife, catching one of their guns and sending both weapons clattering to the floor. The other man charged with a bat. The kid grinned and waited to jump out of the way. When the metal came down, he tucked and rolled. The boy cackled again, running towards the exit.

That's when the other man grabbed him by the arm as he rushed past.

"Now we intervene," Dick said quickly.

* * *

Tempus and Robin jumped out, Tempus putting herself between the kid and the attacker. She punched him square in the nose, shoving him back. Robin had the other one moaning and in handcuffs against the escape ladder. He wiped off his gloves and shackled the other man. "Be nice." He said. "Don't shoot kids."

"This one deserved it," the conscious attacker spat.

"I bet." Jerra gave him a grin. "Nice knife, kid. My name's Tempus, and this is Robin. Can we talk to you?"

"What do you want?" The boy demanded, "Get away from me! Ican fight!" He stumbled away from them, obviously undernourished.

"Kid, we want to help." Jerra sighed, using her powers to grab the fast moving boy, confiscating his knife in the process.

"Get off me, Goldy-locks!" The kid spat, stomping on her toe.

"Manners, please," Robin sighed.

"What do you want?" The boy demanded again, looking a bit scared inwardly, but trying not to show it.

"Is your name Jason?" Dick asked. The boy's eyes widened.

"Jason Todd?"

He looked between them. "I swear, I didn't do it! I've been clean all week, I swear-"

"Jason, we have something to ask you," Tempus smiled wryly. "How do you feel about superheroes?"

* * *

**And that's how Jason gets into the Batfamily! :D Please review and favorite. You guys make my day. More next week? Check out my other stories. I love Jaybird, and he's in all my YJ stuff. Also, ohmigoshlastepisode this Saturday! How dare they! Sign a petition, please!**

**-A**


	13. At the Manor

**I was so happy to all the faves and follows I immediately wrote a new chapter. See? Comments make me write even faster (hint, hint). Enjoy, and see you at the bottom! Or will you? I am trained by Batman. Oh, and JAYBIRD! *capeswish, gone***

* * *

"...Stop! God, **please**, stop!"

Bruce slammed the front door shut and rushed past Alfred.

"Get off her, you brat!"

"She deserves it, Dick!"

"I oughtta-"

Mr. Wayne stood in the doorway of the training room. His protegees and the new recruit lay in a heap on the floor. Jerra was moaning, holding her sides and cackling. "You monster."

"Without my knife, tickling is good defense." Jason grinned hopping up and running away before Jerra could retaliate.

Dick grabbed the mongrel's foot at he scurried past, dragging him back onto the ground. "Payback!"

Bruce watched as the two boys rolled across the floor, throwing punches. Jerra sat up and sniffled. She then took in the situation and grinned evilly, lunging at them..

"Truce, truce! Jerra, I'll make you a-God , stop it-deal! You and me versus the Boy Failure?"

The tickling stopped. They all looked at Jerra, who was in deep thought. She grinned. They both waited. She tackled and pinned Dick to the ground.

"Traitor! **Traitor!**"

"Aw, yeah! Goldy locks already likes me more than you!" Jason piled on.

Dick spotted his silent mentor in the door. "Bruce!" He cackled. "Save me!" Bruce stood there, unsure what to do.

"Hey Goldy locks, does this place have a pool?" Jason asked devilishly. "I'll find some rope."

Alfred tapped Bruce on the shoulder. "Master Bruce, I feel the children would most appreciate it if you...intervened. Family bonding, per say." Bruce looked back at the heap of laughter. He smiled, slightly.

"How bout we even the odds?"

* * *

Alfred watched, chest swelling with joy, as his for all-purposes family enjoyed one another's company. Richard was hiding behind Bruce, reaching over the man as Jason and Jerra attempted to break through the barrier. Bruce was smiling as they attempted to tickle him.

"The Batman is not ticklish," he grinned triumpantly. "Give up now and the cost will be lessened."

"Good thing we aren't paying a cost, huh!" Jason beamed, climbing over Jerra and Bruce's shoulders before throwing himself at Dick. Dick, being unprepared for this, made a satisfying expression before he was enveloped by the younger boy. As the two wrestled behind them, Jerra and Bruce paused.

"Change allegaince?" Jerra smirked.

Bruce looked behind him. "I'll grab his feet if you get his hands."

"Et tu, Bruce!" Dick cackled, nearly crying with laughter. Bruce lay atop his shins, preventing the boy from moving, and tickled relentlessly.

Jason was rolling on the floor hiself, enjoying it all too much. Jerra was laughing, too. The Wayne Manor was happy.

* * *

"Oh, wow! These are the freaking best cookies ever!"

Alfred inwardly cringed at the lingo, but smiled all the same. "Thank you, Master Jason."

"Master Jason," Jason echoed. "I'm gonna get used to this." He grinned, a cackle swelling up inside him, before bursting into a sprint down the hall. "This is awesome!"

"You did the right thing, Master Bruce," Alfred told the man, noticing him watching.

"I've gained two children in six months," he said wryly. "I didn't think that was possible."

"It sure is surprising," Alfred agreed. "But I think our new friends are quite fit for their jobs." Bruce nodded, watching the boy chasing around the others, stealing the plate of cookies so they would come after him. "He's a trouble maker."

Bruce nodded. "I doubt that will ever change."

Alfred smiled. "And young Master Richard does not seem so young anymore." He sighed. "Goodnight, Master Bruce. Call if you need anything." The elder man retreated.

* * *

"You guys are so **slow**, why the heck are you freaking **superheroes**?"

"Hey," Jerra snapped. "I'm pretty freaking fast. It's Mr. Useless over here who's perfectly normal."

"I'm a well-trained a**crobat**, with mad skills, and you're saying I'm the normal one?"

"I can stop time."

"Goldy locks has a point," Jason grinned, sliding down another hallway.

"Keep running, kid!" Dick called. "Good luck getting back!"

He sighed, smiling despite himself. "I hate being an older brother."

"Mm hm."

"I do. He's a brat."

"And you're an angel."

"Why, thank you, Jerralin." He grinned. "For agreeing."

She rolled her eyes. "I think he's lost," she said after a moment.

"Let him find his own way back," Dick shrugged. "If he's gonna live here, he's gonna start learning where's what, or he'll be smart enough to make a map."

Jerra noticed how he had edged closer during the banter. She smirked at him. "Yes, Mr. Grayson?"

"Nothing, Miss Nightingale." He smirked back, looping his arms around her. "You know, for a nightingale, you sure don't have any wings."

"Says the Robin," she scoffed.

"My wings are the night."

"Where'd you read that, Shakespeare?" Jerra flicked her hair behind her ears, rolling her eyes at him.

"My wings are the night, too." She paused. "Nightwing. A Nightingale's wings." She grinned. "Robwings. Doesn't have the same ring."

"Yes, but Robinwings, it just rolls off the tongue," he leaned down. "Hear?"

"Mm hm," She nodded, closing her eyes.

They rested their foreheads together, perfectly contempt with the world.

Then.

"Ew, gross, dude. Get a f***ing room next time, ugh."

They both scowled at him. "Brat." Dick spat. "Get your own room."

_"Dick and Jer-ra sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-_"

"Brat," Dick growled, striding towards him.

"Mr. Wayne! Alfred! Help! dick's trying to kill me!"

"Darn right, batbrat, get back here."

"Bruce!"

"Dick, don't kill him. There are legal matters to be thought of."

"Jason!"

"Eating effing cookie, Dick!"

"Ouch, did you seriously just freaking **throw** Alfred's **cookies**?! WASTE! HOW DARE YOU WASTE ALFRED'S COOKIES!"

"Oh, God."

"Jerra, help me!"

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**"

"**JERRA!**"

* * *

**Well, that was fun. Update soon? Lemme know how much you looooooved this chapter, and I'll see what I can do. :) Thanks for reading, folks! Virtual Alfred's!cookies around.**

**-Auri**


	14. Two Weeks In

**Hello my lifeless lovelies! Have a new chapter, and thank you so much for the new faves and follows! Really made my day. So much that I just HAD to sit down and write. See a trend? Comment, please. See you at the bottom (if you don't die from the epicness that is my writing first).**

* * *

Jerra had never been so miserable in her life. "But, Bruce! You're not just hurting us! Gotham-the world- needs all it's superheroes! You took away two of the best guys out there!" She lowered her tone. "Plus, I think we're all tired of being with the new kid. And you." She pointed at Dick. They both turned to Batman and tugged on his cape, earning a batglare that made them let go immediately.

"Bruce, we've learned our lesson." Dick added. "Really. We've been training with Jason and documenting illegal activities. We want to help."

"You both have been plenty of help from base," Batman hissed. "Get out of the cave and back upstairs now."

"But Bruce-"

"I'll add another week to teach you patience, Jerra, if you don't cut it out." Jerralin closed her mouth. The Batman disappeared in the zeta tubes.

"Jerk," Jerra scoffed.

"Jers," Dick warned. "He's got the place bugged."

"So?" She spat. "I like Bruce, really, but his parenting drives me crazy."

Dick gave her a sad smirk. "Poor you."

"Oh." Jerra blushed. "Sorry. I know you have to live with him 24/7 and all..." They awkwardly let the conversation drop. "Do we only have a week of downtime left?" She asked.

Dick looked at his watch. "To the hour, ironically."

Jerra sighed. "It's gonna be a long week."

* * *

Jerra was asleep in a pile of papers when Grandpa finally turned off the lights and hit the hay himself. He smiled when he saw her snuggling her chemistry homework and shut her bedroom door. Jerralin was peacefully blacked out for another hour when a startling banging noise made her jolt awake, papers raining down from the spasm of movement.

"Jerra." A voice said in the darkness.

"Wha'?" Jerra looked around hazily, taking up a fighting stance. "Kidnap me, and I'll turn serial killer."

"Jerra, it's me, Jason," the little boy hopped off the windowsill and stood under her. She rubbed her eyes and was very unimpressed for a moment.

"You tracked my house location?"

"Dick has it on GPS."

Jerra scoffed. "What's bothering you, baby bird?" She smirked.

"Nothing!" He mumbled. That's when Jerra noticed the outfit.

"Is that Dick's old Robin costume...?"

"What of it?"

"It's adorable."

"I am **not** adorable, Jerra."

"Mm hm." She plopped down on her bed and patted beside her for him to sit down. "What is it, Jay?"

The little boy sighed as he sat down, tugging his new cape. "...I don't like the mansion."

Jerra smiled sympathetically. "Feel like camping out here? We have a guest room."

The little boy sighed again. "...I don't like dark, empty rooms."

Jerra wrapped her arms around him. "Well, my bed's big enough for two." She kissed the top of his masked head, which made him blush.

"Thanks, Jerra."

She snuggled under the covers and threw some blankets over the boy. "G'night, Robin." She grinned.

"G'night, Tempus."

They were both snoring in minutes.

* * *

"Mr. Nightingale, is Jerra home?"

Grandpa was very startled to see Bruce Wayne at his house at seven in the morning. "She's probably fast asleep in her room. Why?"

Bruce glanced back at the car. "Alfred and Richard are both out searching. We seem to be missing a child."

"You have more than one?" Grandpa asked, chuckling. "Good luck with you. I'll check if Jerra knows anything." He walked down the hall and turned the knob slowly, peeking into the room. Grandpa soon shut the door and walked quickly back to Mr. Wayne.

"This missing child wouldn't happen to be a ten year old boy, in full Robin costume, would it?" Mr. Wayne gave him a blank look, sighing. "Follow me."

* * *

"Jason," Bruce said softly, leaning into the doorway.

"Jerra, wake up," Grandpa called. Jerra moaned, throwing the covers over her head. "There's a billionaire vigilante to see you, Nightingale."

The covers went flying off. "Bruce!"

"Morning, Jerralin."

Jerra looked at him, then at the small boots sticking out from the covers. "Oh. Yeah."

Jason stirred awake, stretching. "It's like five in the freaking morning, why the heck would anyone be up at freaking five?" He opened one green-blue eye lazily and smiled sleepily at Jerra. Then his eye trailed to the door. Both shot open. "Mr. Wayne."

"Hello, Jason."

Jason sot out of bed, wrapped the cape around him tightly. "I, uh, I'll return the suit, I promise I didn't do anything...!"

"Jason, I was just making sure you were all right," Bruce smiled sadly. "If Mr. Nightingale will allow it, you don't have to come back with me just yet."

Grandpa shrugged. "I swear, it's fine by me, but the next time someone uses that god darned window as a door, I'm calling a construction company to turn it into one!" He walked down the hall laughing.

"Can I go back to bed?" Jason asked Jerra.

"I am." Jerra scoffed. "Whether you're man enough to fight me for a blanket is up to you."

Jason grinned, then tuned back to Bruce. "Thanks, Mr. Wayne. "

"Sweet dreams, Jason. Jerra," he nodded, closing the door.

* * *

"You look like a man in need of coffee," Mr. Nightingale held out a mug.

"Thank you," Bruce took it, gulping it down in one swig.

"When'd you decide to run an orphanage, Mr. Wayne?" Grandpa asked conversationally.

"You know, I have no idea," Bruce smirked. "They just keep coming."

"You might have your hands full soon, if you keep collecting them at this pace," Grandpa laughed. Bruce nodded, agreeing.

"What happened to Jerra's parents?" He asked.

Grandpa's smiled faded a bit. "Her mother died young. I moved in to help her father when my wife died. Her father got remarried, life was good, then fate took them both away from us." He smiled bitterly. "It's just us now." Bruce nodded. "I'm glad she has you now, though," he continued, rummaging through the pantry to find more breakfast. "Jerra's never brought friends home before."

Grandpa laughed. "Then again, I've never seen children run around in capes and masks, fighting crime, before."

After a moment's pause, Bruce said, "I better get back to Dick and Alfred. Call off the search party."

"Sure, sure," Mr. Nightingale waved him away, "I'll walk you to the door." Once on the steps, keys in hand, Grandpa stopped Bruce. "Keep an eye on her, will you?"

Bruce paused. "I promise."

"Thanks. Good luck, son." Grandpa waved and shut the door.

Bruce left the Nightingale house with a lot more on his mind then when he had come.

* * *

**I love fluffy family stuff, don't you? Thanks for reading! Hope I cured some fangirly desires I know you all have. **

**Nananananananananananananana UNTIL NEXT POST!**

**-Auri**


	15. The Joke is on Her, Always

**Hellooooo, my spectacular viewers! I'd like to alert you if you do not already know of my metagene'd fanfiction here: s/8952431/1/Super-Confusing It's got Superboy fluff in it. Seriously. How can you resist? **

**With much love (and apologies)**

**See you at the bottom...if you make it that far. **

* * *

No one was happier to hear Batman come through the zeta beam than Jerra.

"Do you have a mission for us?" The excited girl asked. "God, it's been forever."

Robin soon appeared at her side. "Batman?"

A smirk flickered on the man's scowl. "Team, meet in the debriefing area. You have a mission." The two present shared a gleeful look before darting off, unable to suppress their joy.

"This might be the hardest mission you have encountered yet," Batman swept the room with his cowl, looking each of them in the eye.

"Who are we after?" Kaldur asked.

"The Joker has escaped from Arkam Asylum again," Batman informed them. "This is strictly a scouting mission. You will locate the Joker then call base, and the justice League will handle it from there." He glared at Jerra and Dick. "You will not make contact with the Joker, and if he spots you, your main objective is to flee. Understood?"

"But he's not a meta-" The sentence died in Robin's throat. "Yes, sir."

Batman nodded. "Good luck.."

"Team, to Gotham."

* * *

Robin and Tempus seemed the most on edge than anyone, shortly followed by Artemis. Apparently, Gothamites didn't like trouble in their city. Which was ironic since there was so much of it.

"Let's check here," Robin suggested to Kaldur. "Joker's usually in the slums." Their leader nodded, and motioned for Miss Martian to lower the bioship.

"Team, we will split into teams and meet back here in three hours. If you spot him, you will alert the rest of us through the mind connection. Artemis and Kid Flash, you're a team. Miss Martian, Tempus, and Superboy. Robin and myself." They nodded. "Go."

* * *

"I'll check this block, Miss M check the block behind us, Supey, you look at the block to the right." Miss Martian flew off, scanning the area. Superboy leaped away. Jerra took a deep breath before racing towards a building, scaling it partially and running across the cement windowsills. She did a flip and landed on the shorter building with a roll. Tempus took a fighting stance, not allowing her guard down on her first mission back. In the distance, she saw a similar figure leap onto a rooftop twenty buildings down. She smirked at Robin.

Glancing down at the alleyway under her, she deemed it clear and began to run to the next spot. She was about to make a flying jump worthy of Batman's approval when a voice in her head forced her to skid to a stop.

"I've found him," Artemis said, disheveled. "East side near the mass apartment complex, need backup now! He's spotted us and he's chasing. He's set up bombs **everywhere**. We need to deactivate them!"

Kid Flash yelled in his head.

Artemis' scream was filled with dread. "Wally!"

The two's line went out.

"I lost them, out of range," Miss M explained. "Not dead."

"We hope," Conner added ever cheerfully.

Jerra ran.

* * *

Sometimes on missions Jerralin forgot she even had superpowers.

It was not one of those nights.

Running about twenty blocks a millisecond thanks to her time-warping, Tempus was the first to arrive on scene. She cut the warp abruptly, staring in shock at the villain in front of her. "Who's this?" The man grinned. "Are you **new**? I like new toys. I hope you play better than the other two."

She glanced at Wally and Artemis, who laid in a moaning pile. She grimanced. "My name's Tempus." She glared at him dangerously. "Deactivate the bombs and come quietly. And you will not get hurt."

Something flashed in his eyes. "I like getting hurt. Well, I like hurting people. It's all very fun."

The man was a lunatic. A real psychopath. Jerra wouldn't let him scare her, though. If he did, Artemis and Wally were toast, along with the rest of the explosive street.

She took a step closer.

"Uh uh uh," Joker said, waving a finger. "I'll hit the trigger and we'll all go." Jerra froze. Was he crazy enough to kill himself? Well, obviously.

_Backup_, Jerra mentally begged. _I've got him, or vice versa. He's got Wally and Artemis. They're alive. Where's the League? Contact the League!_

He just kept smiling. "Wanna know where I got these scars?" He asked curiously.

"Not particularly," Jerra cringed, but stood her ground.

"Aw," Joker deflated. "No one ever **answers** that question. Usually, they just let me keep going. To terrified by the way I'm about to carve them open, I guess." He cackled. "Do you like knives?"

"Of course," Jerra called back. "I also like spoons, and forks, but I'm not too keen on sporks. Never really got that concept." She was shaking, but thankfully the Joker was too far away to see.

He laughed. "You **are** fun!" He stepped closer. "I like you. What did you say your name was again?"

"Tempus," she replied. _Keep him talking. Distraction. The League is coming, the League is coming, God, Batman better be on his freaking way..._

"Well, Tempus, I think I've heard of you!" He smiled. "You've been working with the Boy Blunder, haven't you?"

"Yes," she replied. "Why? Met him?"

He laughed. "Oh, yes. Many times."

"Well, yay, we all seem to know each other." Jerra smiled. Maybe stooping down to the pure crazy would keep him entertained long enough to forget to pull the trigger...?

"I'm tired of this little game," he suddenly yawned.

_What? Oh, God, no, no, please, just keep talking, don't remember the bombs, no, damn it..._

"I think now's a good time to show you how **my** little game works," he held up a metal box.

"This is the trigger. I'm going to throw it at you. If you can catch it in under two seconds, the bombs won't go off. Yet," he added.

Jerra's face was one of horror behind the mask as the machine left his hand. She paused time and lunged for the stationary floating object. She grabbed it and put her finger over the detinator. Now she couldn't take it off, or they'd all die. Great. Just freaking great. Could she risk getting the other two? Her pause wouldn't last for long. He'd see them gone before she could tie him up. He might get mad and blow everything up.

She took the risk anyway.

* * *

"Well," The Joker blinked. "That's a neat party trick." Jerra was panting on her knees, clutching the detonator, shielding the two drugged teammates behind her. "Very interesting. Why don't we try that again?"

Jerra nearly screamed as he pulled out **another** detonator.

_Who _does_ that?_

"Fetch!" He cakcled, throwing it in the air. Jerra sprang towards it, grabbing it with her right hand and rolling on the ground. She staggered to her feet and went back to her side. "You seem to have an ouchie, kiddo," the Joker pointed at his nose. Jerra glanced down and realized her nose was bleeding, **bad**. "Powers backfire, do they?" Joker tutted. "That's unfortunate. Bigshots like Superman never seem to have any side effects."

"I guess I'm just a more original hero, then," Jerra wiped her nose with her arm, which just smeared the blood all over her face. The Joker grinned wider.

"You seem to be out of hands, Tempus," he noted.

She eyed him, extremely concerned.

_Uh, guys, the heck is taking you so long? Stop for McDonald's? __**NEED FREAKING BACKUP NOW, WHERE'S THE LEAGUE?**_

The Joker pulled out **another** freaking detonator, and Jerra did let a sob escape her lips.

"This is too fun, Tempus!" Joker released it to the air.

Jerra practically crawled to where it was in the air. She straggled to her feet, reached up, and held it back to back with another detonator. She could press both buttons at once with one hand. Let's hope he didn't have five. Jerra slumped on the ground in front of Kid Flash and Artemis. She began hacking up blood, curling in on herself. She'd never be able to pause time again. It's all slowmode from there.

_God, no more detonators._

"Well, that wasn't what I had expected." Joker admitted. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't get that one. You do look a bit ruff, though. Need a band aid?" Jerra glared at him. Were her ears bleeding, too? _That's new._

"I can still take you, Joker, even with my hands full." She gave him a gruesomely bloody grin. "You're no match for me."

Joker looked bemused. "Well, seeing as all my gifts are on timers, too, and will go off in thirty seconds, I think I'll just leave you here to collect your thoughts." He raced down the street while Jerra stared at him in horror.

"No!" She shrieked.

Artemis opened an eye. "Tempus?"

"Hold these!" Jerra commanded, replacing her fingers with Artemis's on the detonators. "Don't let go!"

A new surge of adrenaline hit Tempus as she roared, stopping time. She raced to all the blinking lights._ Just get the ones on the buildings, the road can deal, save the people, deactivate the bombs..._ She was sobbing her fool head off before she even reached the first one.

It **hurt**.

But she could do it, she had to, she was strong, she would save these people...

She ripped out the explosive vials from each of the bombs slowly.

Eight seconds left on the clock.

Jerra had done some training with Dick whilst on their little "time out" and studied the various types of bombs. These were heavy duty. She should probably deactivate all of them. The ones on the roads would still collapse the buildings. Heck, **one** one them could topple this block... She had six more to go when the time warp stopped.

"No!" She shrieked, clawing her way to the next one.

Seconds past by as five seconds each to her, but it was still draining her power.

_Five seconds, three more bombs..._

She yanked out the vials, vision blacking out. _One more, one second...!_

She reached it in time to see the spark go off.

She threw her hand between the ignighter and the substance, pulling out the final vial and screaming in pain as the fire lapped at her bloodied and scratched palm.

She rolled, sobbing hysterically, clutching the vial as if her life depended on it, as the world around her went dark. She could hear the Batmobile riding up (P_erfect timing as ever, Bruce._), Artemis yelling her name, the team racing forward as if something had surged them on.

Still, Jerralin passed out.

* * *

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know."

"You're doing everything you can, though, right?"

"Yes."

Jerra shrieked as she came back to the world. When her team shouted soothing words to her, trying to calm her down, and she fought the hysteria long enough to figure out where she was, at Mount Justice, the medical bay, she allowed tears to fall.

"Jerra, you went into shock," Red Tornado informed her. "You also sapped all the power you could from your body to slow time, and you shortly blacked out. You have minor cuts on your hands and a burn on your right arm." Jerra nodded, hands moving to hold the vial that wasn't there anymore.

"Everything's going to be okay, Jerra," Miss Martian smiled. "Relax. It's all over."

Jerra nodded her head painfully. Her vision whirled. "Whoa," she gasped.

"You do not have enough energy yet to function properly," Red Tornado continued. "I recommend sleep. We have already informed your grandfather you will be staying here for the next few days and of your condition."

"Grandpa," Jerra moaned. "God, he's probably worried sick. He's gonna kill me."

"He is just fine," Robin assured her. "Worried, yeah, but he loves you, so don't panic."

"Tell him sorry for me, please?" Jerra struggled to form the words.

They were about to protest, but Conner said, "Yeah, we will."

They all nodded and were ushered out by Red Tornado. Jerra couldn't find the energy to open her eyes, so she didn't fight the urge to pass out again. She remembered the feel of cold glucose being pumped into her arm from the IV drip, and how good it felt to have energy slowly melting back into her body.

* * *

Three days later, Jerra was up and moving. Her arms and hands were bandaged in stark white, crisp cloth, but they were healing. She'd called her grandfather the day before and told him she'd see him two days from then. Jerra wouldn't ever admit it to him, but she had a hard time sleeping in any other building than the one he was in. The mountain just wasn't the same with its silence than her noisy TV playing old MASH episodes as her grandfather laughed, even though he'd seen every episode ten times, at least.

Jerra sighed, sipping her water through a straw. She'd given up on picking things up with her hands, too. It looked ridiculous, but it didn't hurt, so Jerra didn't care.

They were all sitting around, just hanging out and being mildly carefree when the intercom sounded.

"Team, get to the zeta beams immediately. You will be transported to the Watchtower."

They shared a look before sprinting to the beams.

Wally and Jerra got there first.

* * *

When they arrived on the other side, Jerra asked, "What happened?" Batman waited for the entire team to pile in. He gave them a grave look. Jerra looked around to see quite a few Leaguers present. She felt Conner tense as Superman stepped forward.

"There seems to be a hostage situation," he began.

"So?" Conner demanded. "There are those types of situations every day."

"This one is...personally dangerous," Wonder Woman said carefully, making flitting eye contact with Jerra.

Jerra looked around wildly. "What happened?" She asked again.

"We're getting a transmission from the Joker. He asked to speak to his 'new friends,'" Batman said, monotone despite everything. Jerra paled. She did her best to look brave, and put a cocky grin on her face painfully.

"Let's talk, then." Artemis smiled fakely, grabbing Wally's nodded, and the team followed him to a giant screen.

"Hello, kiddies!" The Joker laughed, waving. "Oh, I'm glad to see you three are up and, well, not ashes!"

Artemis and Wally scowled. Wally put himself between his girlfriend and the monitor, only to be pushed aside. "What is it, Joker?" Wally asked with anger.

"I just wanted to say hi." He smirked. "Hi."

Batman stood patiently in the background.

"We've been informed you have hostages for some reason?" Robin commented.

"Oh, yes, Rob," Joker grinned. "In fact, I've been doing some research on you kids, and I have a very special friend here." He went off camera for a second, then dragged someone very special back on camera.

"Put him down now and turn yourself in, "Jerra snapped.

"Why?" Joker grinned. "Don't you want to see who's under this little hood?" Jerra stared at the screen impatiently. The Joker gave her the most evil grin yet. "Look closely." Jerra did. Her eyes trailed the old polo shirt and then noted the man's hands, which were tugging on the rope that kept the sack over his head. On his hand, his left one, was an old wedding band.

Jerra nearly fainted. All the color drained from her face, and Joker could tell before any of the heroes knew.

That was **Grandpa's** wedding ring.

Jerra screamed, "No!"

The Joker ripped off the hood as he pulled out a gun. "Play with you soon, kids."

Jerra's grandfather saw the computer screen and managed the word, "Jerralin-"

Before the shot went through his chest and the screen blacked out.

"_**GRANDPA!**__" _Jerra threw her hand out with the bloodcurdling cry, but the image disappeared. She stood in shock, mouth wide open, tears streaming from her face.

Even Batman couldn't hide his horror entirely. Robin was soon beside Jerra, holding her against his knees gave out, and he gently placed her on the floor. She sobbed heartbrokenly at the blank, static-filled screen in front of her.

* * *

Megan and Artemis were crying as they walked through the old house.

"Thanks," Jerra sniffled, acting brave as she watched them carry out boxes.

Zatanna from the League had offered to help her pack up her things to move into the cave, with a sympathetic, knowing look. Jerra supposed she knew somewhat how it felt to get your heart ripped out and family members taken away.

"You're taking this extremely well," Robin commented, not sure what to do.

"It's not exactly the first time," Jerra said blandly.

Robin stared at the carpet with her.

"How did he **know**?" Jerra sniffled.

"The Joker is a maniac. He does things to people. Who knows, Jerra?"

Jerra gave him a pathetic look. "He died because of me."

"He died because the Joker put a bullet through his chest."

"Because he wanted to get to me."

Dick wrapped his arms around her. "Since I'm never going to beat you at an argument, you've got us. You'll be all right."

Jerra nodded, not really responding. "He died because I'm a hero." Her eyes pooled over with tears again. "I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired."

Robin cracked a smile. "Aren't we all?"

Jerra played with his hoodie bitterly. "Is it bad I'm glad I at least got to see him?"

Robin gave her a wary look.

"Every time a family member was taken from me, I was unprepared. I saw it happen," She looked away. "I know he's gone. I know how. I know it was for me. Is it bad?"

"If it gives you some peace of mind-"

"I'm **never** going to have peace of mind, Dick. My mind is in pieces."

Dick waited a moment before grabbing her wrist loosely. He lead her out of the ghost of a home she once had, with boxes floating out to a "car" that was actually the bioship. He knew how it felt to see your loved ones die in front of you. He'd help her get through it.

* * *

**Gah, did this hurt to write. SORRYSORRYSORRY I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE FLUFFY (for how could it not?)**

**Don't kill me. You can kill me with words! Comment, you mass of feelings you!**

**-Auri the Awesome (who is not feeling the aster for this chapter, sobs incoherently at my own stupid writing)**


	16. Coping, Or Lack Thereof

**Guess who you didn't expect to see in your inbox! Terribly sorry for the hiatus, I've been pulling off some pretty awesome stuff in real life which took away from my fanfiction writing times. Alas, it is summer, and I have a lot of free time. Also, I am in the midst of redesignating my secret hideout to a thousand or so miles away, so bear with me if it turns out my hotels don't have internet. **

**What you've all been waiting for: Jerra! Haha, no. But Have some Jerra. I hope it's not too boring, I tried to make it as realistic to someone dealing with loss and an in-denial I'll-be-happy-so-you'll-leave-me-alone mindset as possible. However, I am an exceptionally happy person and have no actual feeling out that, so. ENJOY READING! EXTRA LONG FOR THE WAIT!**

* * *

Jerra sat in the living room, wearing an odd combination of her uniform's black pants and boots and an old jacket that smelled strange.

She twirled an object in her hand, examining it thoroughly.

When Robin walked towards her, she thought he looked as if he were walking through a mine field.

The entire team seemed to be dancing on glass, scared to break her.

She sighed and glanced up at him. "Duty calls?"

"No," he replied, plopping down beside her, though she was perched on the arm rest.

"Just left like being here."

"Oh."

He returned to the object in her hand.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked, leaning in closer to get a better look.

"A gift," she said blandly.

"From whom?"

"The Joker."

Robin jolted and felt the need to yank it out of her hand and throw it before it exploded when he realized what it was.

"I already checked it for cameras, explosives, trackers, et cetera," she sighed, sliding the ring onto her finger. "It's not supposed to be a physical weapon."

He cringed. It had barely been two weeks since her grandfather's death.

The funeral had been small, and she had stared at the coffin blankly, as if she couldn't understand.

But maybe that was it, Dick thought. Maybe she understands too much, and nothing surprises her anymore. Not even the death of the only family she had left...

He looked back from his thoughts to see her staring.

"You wear it like that and people will think you're married," he joked. She smiled at him crudely.

"Because that's the first thing they'll think."

He looked away. It hurt all of them to see her cut off again. Robin blamed himself now. If he hadn't pestered her into joining the team, she would've never gotten on Joker's radar and everyone would be happy right now.

"I'm going to out-eat Wally," she stated, rolling on the balls of her feet and sauntering towards the kitchen.

"Wally!" He heard her call. "Gimme a spoon! We're having an ice cream throw-down. May the best girl win."

* * *

Alfred waited for his heroes to come home with a platter of freshly baked cookies. He smiled as the zeta beam went off.

"...And that's why she bet on me, not her boyfriend," Jerra smirked, ripping off her mask after a good day's work.

"I still believe you poisoned him," Dick countered, pulling off his own mask.

"Brain freeze doesn't count as poisoning since I warned him not to eat too fast."

Alfred smiled at their antics.

"Hi, Alfred," Jerra waved, dove at the floor with a handstand, and rolled to hop on her feet in front of him. She gave him a hug. "Bruce'll be home soon."

"I smell cookies." Dick informed his teammate.

They shared a look before racing off, yelling about cheating and tripping.

The laughter was nice in the dark place.

* * *

When she screamed herself awake, sobbing up a storm and going into hysterics, he made her spluttering heart stop altogether.

"God, you scared me!" She yelled, grabbing her pillow and throwing it at him.

Dick caught it coolly, keeping a blank expression in his terrifying Batman pajama pants and tee shirt. "Another nightmare?"

"I'm full of them," she growled, snatching away the pillow he held out to her and shoving it under her head, attempting to find a comfortable position. "And being the brilliant person I am, when they stop being scary, my beautiful imagination comes up with better versions."

"Who died tonight?" He asked, sitting on the side of her bed as she turned her back to him and wriggled under the sheet.

"Everyone." She curled into a ball and buried her face in her pillow. "Everyone died tonight."

"Technically, most of them died a long time ago," he said lightly.

"You died, too."

He reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. "I'm one real ghost. Now, I'd just like to warn you, if you keep screaming like you do, you'll wake Jason. And that boy really is a demon."

He grinned, and he hoped she did, too. "Jerra," he sighed after the silence.

She threw the covers over her head. "Do you have any duct tape in your utility belt?"

"You're not gagging yourself to sleep at night, Jerralin."

"Are you just gonna keep coming in here and shutting me up?" She demanded.

"If you'll let me."

She peeked out of the covers. He sat there in his stupid little acrobat-agility version of cross-legged. She sighed. "Good night, Grayson."

"Night...ingale." He grinned. Jerra scoffed and thrust a hand out to smack him, which made him cackle and fall off the bed. He stole one of her pillows mid-fall, and contently snuggled up on the floor, listening to her breathing calm and watching the moonlight strain through the window.

* * *

Jason was socially awkward.

**Really** socially awkward.

Thankfully, so was Jerra.

"Kid, as much as I love knives, if you go up to anyone else, they'll scream and call the cops."

Jason sighed and put his giant pocket knife away.

"You guys didn't save me any cookies."

"You were already asleep, Jay," she smiled. "I thought you'd had some."

"He refuses to make them for me." Jason pouted. "Could you ask for some?"

"Alfred's pretty reasonable, Jay," Jerra smirked. "What awful thing did you do to put him on strike?"

He mumbled something.

"Hm?" Jerra bit back a grin.

"I didn't eat my vegetables!" Jason's face burned a color similar to Kid Flash's hair.

"I see." Jerra refrained from laughing at the tempered boy.

"I feel the only way to solve this is by eating vegetables, Jason."

"I don't wanna," he scowled. "He can't make me."

Jerra wasn't usually one for too much childishness, or reasoning with childishness, but she was thankful for the distraction.

* * *

"Why are you spending at Mount Justice?"

Dick thought this was a reasonable question. Jason had thought this was a reasonable question, and he has no sense of reason.

Jerra, however, did not seem to find this a reasonable question.

"I'm not in the mood, Robin."

She stalked down the hall, her footsteps anything but light. The acrobat jogged after her.

"Jerra, I was just curious-"

"What part of **I am not in the freaking mood** is so hard to understand?" She whirled on him, and Robin abruptly skidded backwards, out of hitting range.

"Will you at least eat dinner before Wally realizes Miss M restocked the fridge?"

"Go **away**!"

He ran down the hall and flinched when the door slammed in the distance.

Megan in the kitchen gave him a sad look. "At least she's dealing with it."

"Why won't she let us help?" Robin asked, pushing up his sunglasses.

"Get out of her bubble, Rob," Artemis said from the living room. "If I were her, I'd kill you for bringing up things I didn't want to think about."

"But I didn't ask her anything to do with-"

"Use that detective mind of yours and try to see how your question relates to the fact she doesn't want any memories of the fact she is now an orphan."

Robin faltered.

She stayed at the manor all the time when she knew she was too beat up to go home.

She even called it her second home.

Oh.

**OH.**

Robin cringed and mentally beat himself. "I offered for her to stay with us." He told them.

"What?" Megan asked.

"What?" Artemis demanded.

"Batman offered first!" Robin raised his hands in defeat. "And we all thought it was a good idea. She's stayed over a bunch of times." He blinked and clenched his fists. "But I guess she wouldn't want to go to her 'second home' now that she doesn't have a first." Robin walked towards the zeta beam quickly. He turned abruptly. "Would you..." Robin cut himself off, muttering. "Never mind. Good night." He sprinted through.

"Talk to her?" Artemis guessed.

Megan nodded with a determined look. "I'll bring cookies."

* * *

"Jerra?" Artemis called lightly.

"Mm hm." The girls peeked through the door. Jerralin was splayed across her bed, twiddling the ring between her fingers idly. She looked up with darkened eyes. Those black circles weren't from training.

"We brought food." Megan attempted a cheery smile, but it came out weak. She could feel the girl's sorrow, and it was affecting her more than usual emotions would.

"Thank you." Artemis and Megan shared a look.

"We also want to talk." Artemis stated.

"I know." She beckoned them to sit on the bed. "This is a lovely conversation, huh?" She smirked at them stealing a cookie. "Mm."

"We want to help you." Megan said. "All of us, we hurt for you. Just remember we're here for you, okay?"

"Obviously," Jerra rolled her eyes. "I don't know who else would just bring me cookies."

She grinned and stole a handful. "Your culinary skills are getting better, by the way."

"Thanks." Megan smiled.

"Beside the point." Artemis attempted to get them back on track. "Jerra, you can't just shut us all out."  
"The door wasn't locked, was it?" She raised an eyebrow, gnawing on the chocolate chip morsel. "'M fine."

"You weren't fine when you were talking to Robin," Artemis noted.

"That's beside the point," Jerra quoted the older girl.

When the two gave her a questioning look, she elaborated. "You guys have no clue about my civilian life, right? Rob does. The creep knows everything about my personal life. He was a big part of it. I'm just trying...to let go." She looked up at them. "Get it?"

"That's not the way you should move on," Artemis countered. "We're your team, you shouldn't be normal around some of us and then go crazy-bipolar on others."

"Who says crazy-bipolar isn't my normal, and that I'm just an exceptional actor?" She gave them another giant grin. "Now, I'd like to go to bed. Thanks for the snack. G'night!" She shooed them off the bed and waved as they walked towards the door. Megan warily closed the door.

They both paused outside and listened to the muffled sobs that seeped from beneath the door.

* * *

It was probably creepy of him, but Dick really wasn't in the mood to care. He had stolen one of the pillows she'd flung across the room in one of her fits and was resting his chin on it as he sat criss-crossed on the floor. Jerra was sound asleep, but the tear tracks on her cheeks were still shining. She tossed and turned on the other side of the room. This is where Dick was at a standstill. Should he wake her up and talk to her, or just stay here until she needed him. She answered that question for him, startling him out of his daze.

"...Dick?" She slurred, rubbing her eyes and halfheartedly glaring. "Why are you in my room?"

"The door was unlocked." He said honestly.

"Do you want me to lock it?" She demanded.

"No." He had taken off his sunglasses and was holding them in his hands. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." She answered, pulling the comforter around her.

"Then why are you lashing out?" He asked lightly, trying not to provoke her.

"Because who else is there, Dick?!" She flared. "Out of all these people, only you knew just how alone I was in that moment. How many of our teammates can say they literally have no more relatives to rely on?"

"None of us," he replied. "We all have each other."

She rolled her eyes at that diplomatic answer. ""That doesn't change the fact that I had something, but then I did something to screw it up and I **killed people**."

"The Joker killed your grandfather," Dick said forcefully. "You did not."

"That's what I thought, too!" Jerra choked on sobs. "But then h-he d-died, and the only person to blame for the Joker ever choosing him was me!"

She threw the blankets over her head so he wouldn't see her cry again. "I broke the vials at the lab, which gave them a reason to kill my dad! I'm the one who was too afraid to take the bus home after the bad-people-are-out-there talk so my stepmom had to pick me up, the car ride that killed her! I was the one who was **born**, which seemed like enough reason for my real mom to die!"

"I refuse to let you regret being **born** Jerra." Dick growled, getting up from his position on the floor.

"I don't care."

"I do."

"That's great, because obviously loving me is the best idea ever."

"We all love you."

"Then you're all gonna die!" she snapped.

"Everyone dies!" he retorted. "It just seems to happen a lot in your life."

"Well, excuse me for not wanting it to," she crossed her arms and slumped into her pillows. "Dick, I need a break."

"We can head to the zeta beams right now," he offered, "Alfred's got your room ready and all your stuff moved in—"

"Dick, I want a break from all of you."

The silence that followed that statement made her regret saying it. "I'm sorry, but—I just can't do this right now. I need a breather. I'll-I'll fight crime, save some lives, feel better about myself. Then I'll come back."

"Where will you be doing all of this?" Dick asked lightly, twisting the pillow in his hands.

"Gotham."

He glanced up. "Will you come home?"

"My home's for sale, bargain price for the crappy appliances," she scowled. "I'll be working from a different location."

"The Batcave?"

"The gutter."

"No."

"You're in charge now?"

"Jerra, I know you're going through some hard stuff, but really? Can you even hear yourself? The gutter?"

"Jason did it."

"Jason's your new role model?"

"Just get out of my room, Dick," She huffed, sliding out of bed and opening the door for him. He looked up at her with confusion.

"Jerra, I just want to help," he muttered weakly.

"I don't need help."

With one last look, he stepped from her room.

The door slammed behind him.

The lock clicked into place.

* * *

**You might even get the next chapter tomorrow, if you all comment and want one. I've been working on my writing, and I hope it's improved a bit (though I've had most of this chapter on my computer since forever but didn't have time to finish it). **

**I love you all for reading! Next chapter involves Jerra's "I need a break." I'm not sure how many more of these I have left. Actually, under ten more chapters, if I had to guess. Again, thanks for putting up with me.**

**-Auri the Awesome **


	17. On Her Own

The mist made it hard to locate the dark figure, escpecially in the night, but her hair gave her away.

Usually she wasn't this high up-she stuck to the outskirts of the city, not on the Gothic rooftops with stone gargoyles and scary screams in the distance.

Usually she wouldn't be leaning tiredly again one, not caring that there was eighty stories between her and a cement landing, and he wouldn't be concerned if she remembered her grappling gun or not.

Then again, it'd been going on for the past two weeks.

Her eyes caught onto his figure as soon as he stepped out of the shadows.

Her lips didn't pull into a smirk like his tried, which wiped the expression from his face.

"Slow night," Robin commented.

She nodded.

He tried to inconspicuously glance at her to no avail.

"Leaves plenty of room to think," he added. He watched her muscles tense. Too much?

"Yeah," she agreed, stepping around him and back to the platform of the roof.

He followed her movements.

"You haven't gone to Base." Robin kept pace.

"I have."

"Sleeping for three hours when no one's around does not count as 'going to base.'"

"I'm fine."

"Are you?" He touched her arm lightly. "Jerra, we're all supporting you. You still have us."

"I don't want to talk about it, Dick." She shrugged his hand off and stalked determinedly towards the next roof. "I just want to focus on saving lives."

Robin waited a moment to catch up to her.

"Look, Stopwatch-"  
"Go back to your mentor, Robin."  
"You're going to be careful, right?" His eyes pleaded behind the mask. "You'll be safe?"

Jerra sighed and took off her own, revealing dark circled yet bright blue-green eyes. "I'll be fine." She repeated, attempting a smile.

It hurt. It really did. It hurt all of them to see her this way, or to not see her, but it *killed* Dick.

It killed him she wouldn't let him help.

"Be safe!" He called as she slapped her mask back on and raced off.

"I will!" She replied, shooting her grappling hook and soaring into the air.

"I love you," he said quietly. That was another thing she wasn't letting any of them do: give affection. In fact, she'd been avoiding it.

Openly.

Robin jumped as his communicator sounded. "Robin. Where? On my way."


	18. Cooperation of Sorts

**Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't had internet lately, so extra long chapter for you guys! Thank you for all the new followers, it means so much to me. I hope you like the chapter. OH. OHHH. And all of you, I try to look at all your stories, and some of you need to update. My inbox is EMPTY. ****EMPTY.**** That is not okay. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The team came out of the bioship looking like they had fought a steamroller and lost.

"What happened?" Black Canary asked, concerned.

"We were down a team mate," Superboy growled, restraining himself from punching a wall. Black Canary watched the teens stalk to the debriefing room. "That's what."

"Oh."

Batman was there waiting for them. Robin was the first to ask. "Where's Jerra?"

"Currently in Gotham City, being monitored by myself." The cowl tilted down to look at him. "Was the mission a success?"

"It would've been better if we had our seventh member," Wally put in helpfully, pulling off his dirty goggles.

"Can you perhaps make contact with her, and ask her to come back to the team?" Kaldur suggested politely.

"One of you already has." Batman informed them, stepping out of the room. "I will call for your next assignment."

They all turned to the Gothamite. "Robin?" Megan asked gently. "You talked to her?"

"It wasn't much of a conversation," he muttered.

"Is she…okay?" Artemis crossed her arms.

"If by 'okay' you mean, hasn't got herself killed just yet?" Robin sighed. "Yeah, she's _okay_."

The team stood in a worried, awkward silence for a moment before hyperactive KF started to say, "Rob—"

"She's so out of it, Wallman, she's going to get herself murdered," Robin stomped the floor, pulling off his cape. "Ugh, I'll be cha—I'm going to Gotham." He quickly re-strapped his cape to his uniform and raced toward the zeta beam transporter.

* * *

_"Robin, B-0-1."_

Jason's head popped up expectantly. He threw down the batarangs he was tinkering (meddling) with and raced to the glowing platform. "How was the mission? Did Jerra join you? Did you win? Well, I guess you're still alive. Hey, if you ever die, can I get all the tech in your room? Or just your room in general? Hey!" Jason scowled as Dick brushed past him.

"Where was Jerra last spotted?" The older boy demanded.

"What? Oh, I checked a minute ago, she's been near Wayne Tower a lot-" Jason trailed off, watching his role model-slash-brother stuff some tools in his tool belt and storm back out the beam. With a flash, Richard was gone.

* * *

"Robin."

"Tempus."

"Dick."

"Jerra."

"So, Boy Wonder, ten guesses what brings you here." She smirked a little; a good sign, alone time was actually what she needed. Huh.

"You."

"Always," Jerra grinned, flicking her hair out of her face. It was just getting to the late evening—the sun was still up. Apparently, Jerra's crimefighting didn't sleep.

"The team needs you." He told her earnestly. "We practically got our butts kicked today. We need our time-warper."

She smiled lightly. "Really? You guys were great before I joined."

"Once you're on the team, you're never off," Dick placed a hand on her shoulder. "And..and I miss you. A lot. I thought…we, well, we _had_ something." He felt stupid, trying to express his feelings, but he tried nonetheless. "Oh, and Jason's been stalking you on the Batcomputer. He misses you, too."

Jerra perked up. "Oh, heh, I almost forgot about the little guy."

Robin snorted. "He'd be happy to hear that." He took her hand, and she only halfheartedly pulled away. "Also, Alfred's been cleaning your room every waking second, and he's been inconspicuously bringing your belongings from your old house to the manor. It's rather funny, actually."

Jerra stayed silent, looking at the gravelly roof. Then, "I guess I forgot about the new civilian life I got by being a hero."

"Does that mean you're coming home?" Robin asked, hopefully not too hopefully.

"I'll go to the manor, yes," she stepped back and pulled her hands to her chest. "Home, not yet."

It was more than Robin had hoped for.

* * *

_"Robin, B-0-1."_

Jason didn't even look up, he just scooted so the tampered weapon was out of Alfred's view and the zeta beam's view. Then, the unexpected happened.

_"Tempus, B-0-8."_

"Jerra!" Jay yelled, throwing the explosive across the room as he sprinted towards the glowing transporter. He cringed when the batarang exploded and glanced back innocently at Alfred, who merely rolled his eyes. "You came back!"

"Hey, kid." She smirked, allowing him to hug her. "Miss me?"

"Yeah!" Jason cleared his throat. "Well, you're cooler than the Boy Lame-o, anyway."

"Thanks," Jerra snickered as Dick gave an indignant scoff. "Lemme change, then wanna watch a movie or something?"

"I'll pick one out!" Jason ran up the stairs with new, un-violent purpose.

"Would you care for snacks, Miss Jerra?"

Jerra smiled wearily at the old man. "We'd love some, thanks." Alfred followed Jason to the mansion. Jerra turned her attention to getting out of uniform and made a face as she ripped off her mask, then rubbed the red areas. "Gosh, that's the last time I steal Batman's glue for masks. _Ow_."

Dick appeared from the locker room and snickered. "Yeah, I think you used too much. You've got a mask-shaped red mark across your face. _Hahaha!_" He cackled, then straightened up. "Looks like you're not leaving the house anytime soon! You're lucky it's summer break, you have a mask mark!" He nearly fell to the floor in hysterics. The rest of Jerralin's face turned red.

"I'm getting changed," she grumbled, grabbing her bag of stuff she always left in the cave. "Shut up."

"You know you love me!" Richard yelled, slowly fading out of his laughter. He realized what he had just said and bit his lip. Good thing Jerra was ignoring that last comment. He really didn't need to scare her off five seconds after he got her back. Dick decided to go join Jason upstairs. Because really, he couldn't beat Jason when it came to making a fool of himself.

* * *

Alfred smiled when he came across three figures passed out in the living room. Jason lay sprawled on the floor near Jerra, who was lightly snoozing on the armrest. Dick had a hold of her right wrist, and Jerra's left hand laid on Jason's shoulder. Needless to say, it was all very adorable.

Dick stirred and blearily opened his eyes. Looking around, he shook Jerra, who irratibly smacked his hand while rubbing her eyes. He pressed his forefinger to his lips, and she nodded. They shared a smirk and fell to the floor next to their little brother, who was snoring and drooling a little. Jerra grabbed him around the thighs, and Dick got him under the arms. They yanked him up and carried him off to his room. They past Bruce as he entered the doorway, and both teenagers giggled and quickened pace as the Batman watched curiously.

"It's good to have things back to normal," Alfred smiled.

"This is our definition of normal?" Bruce smirked.

* * *

"You should get some sleep, Jers."

She glanced back from the windowsill and sighed. "Security breach."

Dick grinned and did a series of one-handed cartwheels until he reached her across the room. "Well, if you're gonna join the team tomorrow, you need to be in tip top condition."

"I don't know if I will," Jerra sighed, looking down. Dick noticed the notebook and pencil in her hand, and the markers strewn around the room.

"Whatcha working on?" He pestered, poking her.

"A symbol."

"Huh?" Dick attempted to steal the notebook. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Robin has the 'R,' Superboy's got the 'S,' Artemis has an arrow, Aqualad has an 'A,' Batman has a bat, et cetera. My outfit's pretty bland."

"Technically, Black Canary doesn't have a logo on her outfit." Dick smirked.

"Yeah, well, I want one." Jerra plucked a blue marker from beside her. She gave him an evil grin in warning before tackling him, scribbling all across his arms and face.

"Jerra!" He used his training to twist them so Jerra was pinned, but she still had the weapon. "What type of logo are we talking about? A 'T' for Tempus?"

"About that," she used her feet to propel the boy over her head. He landed with an ungraceful thud behind her. "I was thinking of changing the name, too."

"Pulling a Red Arrow?" Dick smirked, rolling to take refuge under her bed.

"Well, similar to Speedy, Tempus just…doesn't really fit. It's not one of those things you immediately associate with being a hero."

"I see," Dick mused, laying on his stomach and holding his head up with his fists. "And what would this name change be?"

"Would it be over-obvious if I chose Nightingale?" She blushed. Richard pretended to think about it for a moment. "Dick!"

"I think it'd be great." He cackled, dodging the marker she threw at him in her impatience. "What's the logo?"

"Well, I was thinking a bird," she began. "I'm keeping the black bodysuit because, really, it works. And I figured it'd be easiest if we just sew on a logo to my existing suits."

"What color bird?" He asked. Jerra reached around her for the notebook.

"I dunno, I'm thinking some shade of blue. It just seems to me all the heroes use red, yellow, or green."

Dick nodded. "Agreed. In my defense, I made my costume way before any of the other guys showed up."

Jerra scoffed. "Sure, boy wonder. Anyway, I can't seem to make a decent looking bird design, and there's no way I'm stealing something off the internet, so grab a marker and get to designing."

"Roger," he smiled, reaching around her and grabbing a royal blue Crayola. When he pulled back, he realized just how close they were. "Oh, uh, Jerralin?"

"Hm, Richard?"

"Are we still...together?" He blushed, turning to his paper.

Jerra had to blink and think for a moment before grinning at his back. She leaned forward and lightly kissed his ear before sitting criss-cross, leaning against him back-to-back. "I'll work on it."

"_We_'ll work on it," he corrected, smiling despite himself. "It's good to have you back."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I had to make it just right, so I wrote it like fifty times. You all know how hard it is to balance the fluff so it's not just thrown at you. Sigh. I have the ending written. Sadly, I have a chapter in between of which is no where near complete. I'll post it later. Thanks for reading!**

**-Auri the Awesome**


	19. Change of Heart

**Okay, I'm sorry for the hiatus, you'll have to forgive me (Obviously, you already do, because this show might as well be called Hiatus 101). But, even as I stopped posting regurly, ****_I gained new followers. _****Oh my God, that's so cool. So, for my appreciation gift, have a blip of an upcoming chapter. I have it all written out for you, but sadly, it's not too far from the end, and *sob* forgive me if I don't want it to end. But hey, always more to write! Please enjoy, forgive me, and see you at the bottom. **

* * *

The team came out of the bioship looking like they had fought a steamroller and lost.

"What happened?" Black Canary asked, concerned.

"We were down a team mate," Superboy growled, restraining himself from punching a wall. Black Canary watched the teens stalk to the debriefing room. "That's what."

"Oh."

Batman was there waiting for them. Robin was the first to ask. "Where's Jerra?"

"Currently in Gotham City, being monitored by myself." The cowl tilted down to look at him. "Was the mission a success?"

"It would've been better if we had our seventh member," Wally put in helpfully, pulling off his dirty goggles.

"Can you perhaps make contact with her, and ask her to come back to the team?" Kaldur suggested politely.

"One of you already has." Batman informed them, stepping out of the room. "I will call for your next assignment."

They all turned to the Gothamite. "Robin?" Megan asked gently. "You talked to her?"

"It wasn't much of a conversation," he muttered.

"Is she…okay?" Artemis crossed her arms.

"If by 'okay' you mean, hasn't got herself killed just yet?" Robin sighed. "Yeah, she's _okay_."

The team stood in a worried, awkward silence for a moment before hyperactive KF started to say, "Rob—"

"She's so out of it, Wallman, she's going to get herself murdered," Robin stomped the floor, pulling off his cape. "Ugh, I'm going to cha—I'm going to Gotham." He quickly re-strapped his cape to his uniform and raced toward the zeta beam transporter.

_"Robin, B-0-1."_

Jason's head popped up expectantly. He threw down the batarangs he was tinkering (meddling) with and raced to the glowing platform. "How was the mission? Did Jerra join you? Did you win? Well, I guess you're still alive. Hey, if you ever die, can I get all the tech in your room? Or just your room in general? Hey!" Jason scowled as Dick brushed past him.

"Where was Jerra last spotted?" The older boy demanded.

"What? Oh, I checked a minute ago, she's been near Wayne Tower a lot-" Jason trailed off, watching his role model-slash-brother stuff some tools in his tool belt and storm back out the beam. With a flash, Richard was gone.

"Robin."

"Tempus."

"Dick."

"Jerra."

"So, Boy Wonder, ten guesses what brings you here." She smirked a little; a good sign, alone time was actually what she needed. Huh.

"You."

"Always," Jerra grinned, flicking her hair out of her face. It was just getting to the late evening—the sun was still up. Apparently, Jerra's crimefighting didn't sleep.

"The team needs you." He told her earnestly. "We practically got our butts kicked today. We need our time-warper."

She smiled lightly. "Really? You guys were great before I joined."

"Once you're on the team, you're never off," Dick placed a hand on her shoulder. "And…and I miss you. A lot. I thought…we, well, we _had_ something." He felt stupid, trying to express his feelings, but he tried nonetheless. "Oh, and Jason's been stalking you on the Batcomputer. He misses you, too."

Jerra perked up. "Oh, heh, I almost forgot about the little guy."

Robin snorted. "He'd be happy to hear that." He took her hand, and she only halfheartedly pulled away. "Also, Alfred's been cleaning your room every waking second, and he's been inconspicuously bringing your belongings from your old house to the manor. It's rather funny, actually."

Jerra stayed silent, looking at the gravelly roof. Then, "I guess I forgot about the new civilian life I got by being a hero."

"Does that mean you're coming home?" Robin asked, hopefully not too hopefully.

"I'll go to the manor, yes," she stepped back and pulled her hands to her chest. "Not 'home,' not yet."

He let her lead the way.

* * *

**Wheee! Did I mention how clever I think I am? Anywho, I love you all, I'll probably post the finishing chapters tonight and tomorrow, but I've been conflicted about adding fluff chapters or not before this reaches it's end. And, please don't kill me. You'll understand. **

**Read on,**

**Auri the Awesome**


	20. Reunions and Remodeling

**Duck in cover! Obviously, it's the apocalypse because I've posted stuff as I promised. Just to make things clearer, I figured in this they'd be fifteen or so, so only a year or so after the first season. Thank you for being such great followers! Please, let me know if there's anything I should do to make the story better! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_"Robin, B-0-1."_

Jason didn't even look up, he just scooted so the tampered weapon was out of Alfred's view and the zeta beam's view. Then, the unexpected happened.

_"Tempus, B-0-8."_

"Jerra!" Jay yelled, throwing the explosive across the room as he sprinted towards the glowing transporter. He cringed when the batarang exploded and glanced back innocently at Alfred, who merely rolled his eyes. "You came back!"

"Hey, kid." She smirked, allowing him to hug her. "Miss me?"

"Yeah!" Jason cleared his throat. "Well, you're cooler than the Boy Lame-o, anyway."

"Thanks," Jerra snickered as Dick gave an indignant scoff. "Lemme change, then wanna watch a movie or something?"

"I'll pick one out!" Jason ran up the stairs with new, un-violent purpose.

"Would you care for snacks, Miss Jerra?"

Jerra smiled wearily at the old man. "We'd love some, thanks." Alfred followed Jason to the mansion. Jerra turned her attention to getting out of uniform and made a face as she ripped off her mask, then rubbed the red areas. "Gosh, that's the last time I steal Batman's glue for masks. _Ow_."

Dick appeared from the locker room and snickered. "Yeah, I think you used too much. You've got a mask-shaped red mark across your face. _Hahaha!_" He cackled, then straightened up. "Looks like you're not leaving the house anytime soon. You're lucky it's summer break, you have a mask mark!" He nearly fell to the floor in hysterics. The rest of Jerralin's face turned red.

"I'm getting changed," she grumbled, grabbing her bag of stuff she always left in the cave and whapping him with it as she passed. "Shut up."

"You know you love me!" Richard yelled, slowly fading out of his laughter. He realized what he had just said and bit his lip. Good thing Jerra was ignoring that last comment. He really didn't need to scare her off five seconds after he got her back. Dick decided to go join Jason upstairs. Because really, he couldn't beat Jason when it came to making a fool of himself.

* * *

Alfred smiled when he came across three figures passed out in the living room. Jason lay sprawled on the floor near Jerra, who was lightly snoozing on the armrest. Dick had a hold of her right wrist, and Jerra's left hand laid on Jason's shoulder. Needless to say, it was all very adorable.

Dick stirred and blearily opened his eyes. Looking around, he shook Jerra, who irritably smacked his hand while rubbing her eyes. He pressed his forefinger to his lips, and she nodded. They shared a smirk and fell to the floor next to their little brother, who was snoring and drooling a little. Jerra grabbed him around the thighs, and Dick got him under the arms. They yanked him up and carried him off to his room. They past Bruce as he entered the doorway, and both teenagers giggled and quickened pace as the Batman watched curiously.

"It's good to have things as they say, 'back to normal,'" Alfred smiled.

"This is our definition of normal?"

* * *

"You should get some sleep, Jers."

She glanced back from the windowsill and sighed. "Security breach."

Dick grinned and did a series of one-handed cartwheels until he reached her across the room. "Well, if you're gonna join the team tomorrow, you need to be in tip top condition."

"I don't know if I will," Jerra sighed, looking down. Dick noticed the notebook and pencil in her hand, and the markers strewn around the room.

"Whatcha working on?" He pestered, poking her.

"A symbol." Jerra began closing the sketchpad.

"Huh?" Dick attempted to steal the notebook. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Robin has the 'R,' Superboy's got the 'S,' Artemis has an arrow, Aqualad has an 'A,' Batman has a bat, et cetera. My outfit's pretty bland."

"Technically, Black Canary doesn't have a logo on her outfit." Dick smirked.

"Yeah, well, I want one." Jerra plucked a blue marker from beside her. She gave him an evil grin in warning before tackling him, scribbling all across his arms and face.

"Jerra!" He used his training to twist them so Jerra was pinned, but she still had the weapon. "What type of logo are we talking about? A 'T' for Tempus?"

"About that," she used her feet to propel the boy over her head. He landed with an ungraceful thud behind her. "I was thinking of changing the name, too."

"Pulling a Red Arrow?" Dick smirked, rolling to take refuge under her bed.

"Well, similar to Speedy, Tempus just…doesn't really fit. It's not one of those things you immediately associate with being a hero."

"I see," Dick mused, laying on his stomach and holding his head up with his fists. "And what would this name change be?"

"Would it be over-obvious if I chose Nightingale?" She blushed. Richard pretended to think about it for a moment. "Dick!"

"I think it'd be great." He cackled, dodging the markers she threw at him like darts in her impatience. "What's the logo?"

"Well, I was thinking a bird," she began. "I'm keeping the black bodysuit because, really, it works. And I figured it'd be easiest if we just sew on a logo to my existing suits."

"What color bird?" He asked. Jerra reached around her for the notebook.

"I dunno, I'm thinking some shade of blue. It just seems to me all the heroes use red, yellow, or green."

Dick nodded. "Agreed. In my defense, I made my costume way before any of the other guys showed up."

Jerra scoffed. "_Sure_, Boy Wonder. Anyway, I can't seem to make a decent looking bird design, and there's no way I'm stealing something off the internet, so grab a marker and get to designing."

"Roger," he smiled, reaching around her and grabbing a royal blue Crayola. When he pulled back, he realized just how close they were. "Oh, uh, Jerralin?"

"Hm, Richard?"

"Are we still...together?" He blushed, turning to his paper.

Jerra had to blink and think for a moment before grinning at his back. She leaned forward and lightly kissed his ear before sitting criss-cross, leaning against him back-to-back. "I'll work on it."

"_We_'ll work on it," he corrected, smiling despite himself. "It's good to have you back."

* * *

**That was fun. I hope you liked that one, I'm going to start writing some more in between, because this next part is where it actually shows some form of plot, haha. Thanks for reading, you guys. Party time: I'm moving into my new house in this crazy big city on Sunday, so I might be busy tomorrow prepping. Another scary note: I've never seen my new house or my new school or even this giant city. So, wish me luck! :D I'll try to post tomorrow.**

**Everyone's finally happy again (for now),**

**Auri the Awesome**


End file.
